RWBY New Century Zero
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Tired of being treated as outcasts at Beacon Academy and Vale as a whole, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long make a wish to be taken someplace where they can be accepted for who they are. But when their wish is granted and they are transported to a world where fighting in giant mechs is a national sport, how will they handle the changes? And can they stop the Backdraft Group from destroying everything before it's too late? Read on and find out!**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune Arc x Yang Xiao Long x Leena Toros x Mary Champ**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Zoids!***_

* * *

"Ready… FIGHT!" = Normal Speech

"Ready… FIGHT!" = Dark Judge Talking

 _'Ready… FIGHT!' = Thoughts_

 _He's got friends on the other side! = Songs_

 **"Ready… FIGHT!" = Yelling**

 **" _Ready… FIGHT!" = Ending Narration_**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!" = ZBC Judge Talking**

* * *

 **"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line, and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battle Mode approved."**

 **"Area scanned."**

 **"Battlefield set up."**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Leaving Beacon!_**

* * *

In the dead of night at Beacon Academy, we find ourselves in the courtyard of the prestigious school for huntsmen. All was quiet in the dead of night except for the footsteps of two certain individuals. Both students of the academy, and members of two of its best teams of young huntsmen and huntresses.

Both of these students are blondes, but there are some differences between them. The most obvious being that one is male, the other is female. The girl has long golden blonde hair with a single *ahoge on top of her head, gentle lilac eyes and flawless skin. She has that perfect hourglass figure that many women strive for and that most men seem to favor. She's currently wearing a pair of shorts, an orange tank top and a pair of brown combat boots.

The boy has medium length messy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and clear skin. His build is lean and compact like an olympic swimmer, but due to wearing baggy clothes all the time he appears scraggly to others. Speaking of clothes, he is currently wearing a black hoodie, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. If one were to look closely, you'd see the words 'left' and 'right' written on each individual shoe.

These two students are Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, the 'J' and the 'Y' in teams JNPR and RWBY. But neither of them seem to be very happy at Beacon, if the bags slung over their shoulders as they snuck out in the dead of night were any indication.

Neither of them really liked being at Beacon anymore for reasons that neither were quite willing to disclose. But a main reason for Yang is that there was a serious case of sexual harassment being thrown her way by most of the males in the student body. And none of the teachers were doing anything about it! I guess they prefer a sink or swim style of teaching their students.

As for Jaune… He's going through a lot of pain in his own life, both physical and emotional. Between having become Team CRDL's personal punching bag and all of the hurtful and spiteful words and actions despite his attempts to improve as a hunter, it's just become too much for him.

So he spoke with Yang earlier that day and they found out that they both planned to leave Beacon and Vale for a little while. So they packed up the essentials and began to leave the academy forever. But that just left one question.

"Where do we go from here, Jaune?" Yang asked.

She honestly felt bad for leaving Ruby alone at this place, but she couldn't handle the pain anymore! If she had to put up with one more boy trying to grope her or feel her up, she was going to punch someone through a wall! And Jaune probably wouldn't have stopped her.

"Honestly, I don't know. We could just go where the wind takes us, but then again, we'd probably get lost not even halfway on our journey if we did." Jaune replied.

"Ya got that right!"

The teens jumped about three feet in the air and yelped in fright at the sudden voice. The looked to where the voice came from and saw a man sitting at an open window of a log cabin that was NOT in Beacon's courtyard just a minute ago.

' _When did that cabin get here? When did HE get here?!'_ Yang mentally asked herself.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

The man just laughed and walked out of the cabin. The two teens got a good look at him and noticed these gill slits on his neck, and the fact that he was blindfolded and wearing dark pink fur pelts. But he was also wearing a top hat and had this essence of a voodoo user around him.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am Yami, the god of this world. And I'm here to help you both, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long."

Jaune looked a little skeptical at that statement, but Yang just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Some weirdo with a god complex is gonna help us?" Yang asked sarcastically. "That's just rich!"

Yami narrowed his eyes behind his blindfold and snarled. If there's one thing he doesn't like more than Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, it's people who doubt and disrespect his power. Nevertheless, he has a mission to help these children, and he will gladly do so!

...In song form!

"Don't you disrespect me, little lady!" Yami snapped as music began to ring through the air.

"Little?!" Yang asked, feeling a bit ticked at such a nickname.

"Don't you derogate or deride!" Yami continued before he started to sing.

 _You're in my world now, not your world._

 _And I got friends on the other side…!_

 _ **Voices:**_ _He's got friends on the other side…!_

"That's an echo right there. Nothin' to be scared of, kids. Just a little parlor trick we have back home."

Yami lead the two blondes into his cabin and removed their bags before placing them near a desk as he continued to sing.

 _Sit down at my table,_

 _Put your minds at ease,_

 _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please._

Yami high fived his shadow as he began to dance to the jazzy tune ringing in the air. Something that amazed his two young guests at how fluently the apparent god could dance.

 _I can read your future,_

 _I can change it around some too,_

 _I'll look deep into your heart and soul…_

"You've got a soul, don't ya blondie?" Yami asked Jaune.

The boy just nodded in response. He took out random objects that had to do with dark magic such as shrunken heads, voodoo dolls and a live chicken. Though why the chicken, I don't know.

 _Make your wildest dreams come true!_

 _I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,_

 _I got things I ain't even tried!_

 _And I got friends on the other side…!_

 _ **Jaune and Yang:**_ _He's got friends on the other side…!_

Neither of them knew what drove them to sing that part, but they did it anyway. Yami then grinned and took out a deck of cards before performing a bunch of tricks to shuffle the deck.

 _The cards, the cards, the cards will tell,_

 _The past, the present and the future as well!_

 _The cards, the cards,_

 _Just take three._

Both blondes took three cards, feeling excited about this little trick. Maybe this Yami guy can help them find their calling in life by reading their future.

 _Take a little trip into your future with me!_

He laid the three cards that each blonde took and laid them face down in front of them. As he sang these lyrics, he flipped a card over to show Jaune's family history.

 _Now you, young man, you're livin' near the sea,_

 _You come from two long lines of royalty._

"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." Yami said as he flipped over another card.

 _Your family life's high,_

 _But your funds are low,_

 _You didn't want to use your family name to make that dough!_

"Had your mom and dad cut you off, eh kiddo?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, my family may be rich, but we don't like to flaunt our money around like SOME PEOPLE I know." Jaune replied.

Yami smiled and nodded at that. Humility is an admirable trait amongst the privileged.

"I understand. But now you gotta become a huntsman, but being a huntsman means a heavy burden and a bunch of ingrates. You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom… takes green."

Yami then laid out the cards and flipped them over, turning them into Lien bills.

 _It's the green, it's the green,_

 _It's the green you need!_

He flipped the Lien over, reverting them back into cards before he made them disappear. Then he flipped over the last card to show a picture of Jaune loaded with money made by his blood, sweat and tears. And sharing that wealth with him in a humble home was a loving family of his own.

 _And when I look into your future,_

 _It's the green that I see!_

Yami turned to Yang and began to sing what he knew about her. Despite her attitude and her good relationship with Ruby, all isn't as it seems. He flipped over a card to show her being abused by her dad and uncle while Ruby just was a little bossy to her before she eventually grew out of it.

 _And you, young lass, I don't want to waste much time!_

 _You been pushed around all your life!_

 _You been pushed around by your daddy, and your sister and your uncle!_

 _And if dad remarried,_

Yami flipped over a card to show Yang being whipped by an evil stepmother who looked ugly as hell in the card's picture.

 _You'd be pushed around by his wife._

 _But in your future, the you I see…_

Yami flipped over the last card to show Yang healed emotionally and physically with a loving family of her own. Even a full grown Ruby was in the picture.

 _Is exactly the gal you always wanted to be!_

Yami then held his hands out to the two teenagers.

"Shake my hand." Yami requested.

But Yang and Jaune didn't respond. They just stared with big, silly grins on their faces. Yami smiled as his plan was beginning to come to fruition.

"Come on, kids, won't you shake a poor god's hand?" Yami asked.

This time, they didn't hesitate. They shook Yami's outstretched hands and all three began to glow with holy energy as a portal began to open up beneath them.

"Yeeeesss…!"

The music began to pick up as several voodoo spirits such as drumming voodoo dolls and dancing tikis joined in the song.

 _ **Yami:**_ _Are you reaaaaady?_

 _ **Voodoo Chorus:**_ _Are you reaaaaady?_

 _ **Yami:**_ _Are you reaaaaaaaady?_

Yami began dancing around with the voodoo dolls as Jaune and Yang began to dance with each other, true smiles adorning their faces as they also sang.

 _ **Yami:**_ _Transformation central!_

 _ **Jaune and Yang:**_ _Transformation central!_

 _ **Yami:**_ _Reformation central!_

 _ **Jaune and Yang:**_ _Reformation central!_

 _ **Yami:**_ _Transmogrification central!_

 _Can you feeeeel it?_

 _You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright!_

 _I hope you're satisfied._

' _Cause if Ozpin ain't,_

 _He can't blame me,_

 _He can blame my friends on the other… siiiiiiiiiiide!_

 _ **Voodoo Chorus:**_ _Ya got what ya wanted,_

 _And it's just what ya need!_

Jaune and Yang sunk into the portal which closed behind them as the song ended and the voodoo spirits disappeared. Yami vanished into the shadows along with his cabin, unaware that a dusty old crow had seen everything that had happened.

"Oh geez… I gotta report this to Ozpin!" Qrow said to himself in a rare moment of being sober.

One thing's for sure, nothing's gonna be the same around these parts anymore. Especially if Salem witnessed what just happened here.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like that chapter, because things are gonna get hairy from here on out. Also, if you have any suggestions for Yang's Zoid, be sure to leave your ideas in the reviews. I'll probably do a poll for that later on, but until then I hope to get some interesting ideas. See you all next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own RWBY or Zoids! I also don't own any of the songs that are used in this story. Such as last chapter with that rendition of Friends on the Other Side from The Princess and the Frog.***_

 _ **Quick AN: I posted a poll for Yang's Zoid, so be sure to cast your votes!**_

* * *

 **"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battle Mode approved."**

 **"Area scanned."**

 **"Battlefield set up."**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

* * *

 **The Story Begins!**

* * *

The members of the Blitz Team were all sitting in the living room of their team base. They were pretty depressed about their current losing streak, and this battle didn't do anything to raise morale. The team leader, doctor Toros let out a depressed sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"We're lucky the Zoid Battle Commission rescheduled our battle with the Tigers team. But with Leon down, we're at a severe disadvantage." Toros informed.

Doctor Toros is a man who looks to be in his late thirties, early forties, and has messy brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wears a seafoam green trench coat with a red shirt underneath, a pair of khaki pants and brown shoes.

Another member of the team, a boy who looked no older than fourteen with short, spiky black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and brown eyes shook his head. This kid is known as Jamie, and he's the Technician, and strategist for the Blitz Team. But right now, he's got bad news.

"Even if he could still fight, our hands are full with repairing the Dibison, and the Command Wolf." Jamie said in slight despair. "There's no way we can go into battle with only two Zoids!"

Doctor Toros began to get an idea. It was risky, but it just might work.

"There's that Liger Zero Empire…"

But that idea was quickly shot down by the only female member of the team. Doctor Toros's only daughter, Leena.

Leena is a beautiful girl who looks to be about seventeen years old. She has messy fuschia colored hair, lavender purple eyes and porcelain skin. She's currently wearing her casual clothes which consist of a yellow tank top, a light blue skirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Forget it, dad. That Liger won't let anyone pilot it." Leena said.

"Not to mention it doesn't have any weapons that we know of." Another male pilot added.

This guy is known as Brad Hunter. He appears to be about seventeen years old, wears a sleeveless blue outfit with a torn up collar. He wore brown gloves, black pants, and long black boots with his outfit. He also has gold bands tattooed around his biceps. He has long, spiky brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

"Then I'll borrow Jamie's Pteras!" Leon said as he tried to get up off the couch.

Leon is actually Leena's brother and he pilots a Liger Type Zoid known as a Shield Liger. He wears a blue jacket over a green shirt with dark pants. He had tan skin, spiky brown hair in a crescent shaped style, and lavender-purple eyes. And he was unlucky enough to have had his Zoid take the most damage in the previous battle with the Tigers Team.

Unfortunately, like his Shield Liger, Leon was just far too damaged to go into battle. His arm was now in a sling, and he had bandages wrapped around his forehead to help with a small fracture in his skull. He grunted as he tried to get up, but plopped back onto the couch.

"No way, Leon! You're in no condition to enter a Zoid Battle yet!" Leena said. "You've gotta just stay here, and rest."

But as the Blitz Team tried to find a way to stand a fighting chance in the battle tomorrow, they heard a loud thud from outside. Naturally, it made them jump out of their seats due to being startled so badly.

"What was that?!" Leon asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded big!" Brad replied.

"C'mon, we gotta check that out!" Leena said, running for the outside.

"Leena, wait!" Doc said, running after his daughter.

The rest of the team rushed off after their female teammate in order to make sure she didn't do anything stupid in the off chance that a Wild Zoid was hanging around the base. But this was highly improbable. Wild Zoids haven't been seen on Planet Zi since the old war between the Zenebas Empire and the Helic Republic.

Leena was the first one out of the base, and noticed a shallow crater had formed in front of her home. Her curiosity outweighed her survival instincts as she made her way towards the edge of the crater. She gasped in horror at what she saw.

Two people, a boy and a girl both with blonde hair about her age, were lying broken and smoking within the crater. Not wanting to allow anyone to die on her watch, Leena slid down the slope of the crater and instantly began to check over the two. She was surprised to see this faint glow around them and noticed the bruises and burns that adorned their bodies were already starting to heal at an alarming rate.

The most prominent damage was a cut over the girl's left eye that seemed to have scarred over and a deep gash in the boy's right arm that seemed to be losing blood at a much slower rate than Leena thought possible. But even so, she had to get these two into the base before the boy died from blood loss!

"Leena, what's going on - WHAT THE?! OMYGOD!" Doctor Toros yelped, freaking out at the sight of the teens in the crater.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND GAWK, DAD! HELP ME GET THEM INSIDE!" shouted Leena.

Knowing the situation was grave, Doctor Toros hurried down just as the rest of the team got there and saw what was happening. Jamie rushed down to help Leena carry the boy inside while Doctor Toros carried the girl. But there was one question that was on everyone's mind at that time.

 _'Who are these two? And how did they end up in that crater?'_

After successfully carrying the two teens into the hangar, Leena, her father and Jamie set them down on the ground. We also see that inside the hangar there are four different Zoids. Three of them are heavily damaged, and one of them looks to be in prime condition.

The first is a Bison Type Zoid known as a Dibison. This Zoid is heavily armored like a tank and has the firepower to match. It sports a 105 mm 17-Shot Megalo Max Assault Cannon on its back, two 8-Shot Missile Pods on its cheeks, an AZ 3-Barreled Shock Cannon mounted on the belly, two 35 mm Anti-Ground Cannons and a Pulse Beam Cannon. This Dibison is a yellowish hue as opposed to the standard green of the Dibison species.

Next is a Wolf Type Zoid called the Command Wolf. It's a sleek Zoid with an orange lense for a canopy and blue armor covering its body. Mounted on the Wolf's back is a Long Range Cannon that seems to be fixed in a forward position, possibly due to the lack of a turning mount.

The third Zoid is a Lion Type Zoid known as a Shield Liger. The Shield Liger is a large Zoid that is mainly black with a long steel gray tail, and it has blue armor on each shoulder and at the top of the hind legs. It has an orange lense for the canopy, and like its cousin Zoid the Saber Tiger, it has a pair of long saber fangs jutting from the upper jaw. But the Shield Liger's most distinguishing feature is its large mane made from blue armor.

The final Zoid is kind of a mystery. It's definitely a Lion Type Zoid, but it's not a Shield Liger and it's definitely not a Blade Liger. It has a different style of body type being far more flexible, and it has a head design that looks longer and lacks the saber fangs of the Shield Liger. The armor on this Zoid is primarily red with some gold and black here and there. The Zoid's body under the armor is a brownish color, and the knobs on its legs are black while it has silver claws and teeth. It has an armored canopy with a pair of emerald green lenses acting as eyes for the Zoid.

While Brad ran off to get the first aid kit, Leena took a discarded cloth and began to apply pressure to Jaune's bleeding wound and tried to stop the bleeding. The rag was already dirty and would probably infect the wound later on, but at the moment it's better than nothing.

"Okay, who are these guys? And where the heck did they even come from?" Brad asked.

"Who knows. For all we know, they could be aliens." Leon replied.

"Well, you ain't that far off, my fine, feline friend."

The Blitz Team looked up to see a figure waltzing out of the shadows. It was Yami! And it looks like he's here to help!

"Hello there, my friends. I'm Yami, and I'm what you call a god."

Doctor Toros scoffed at such a notion.

"A god? You?! Yeah, and I suppose you can just give us a bunch of memories to help us understand who these two are and where they came from." Doctor Toros said jokingly.

He cracked up laughing as Yami broke out into a big grin. He was hoping the doctor would say that.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" Yami said.

He took a cloud of dust and blasted it on the ground, stopping the laughter and showing the whole Blitz Team everything they needed to know.

These guys… Their names are Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long. They come from a world called Remnant. They both have troubles with their lives. And they traveled through a dimensional wormhole to get here. And they use something called Aura to fight and heal themselves. And… And…! And they're waking up right now!

"Oh, my head… What happened?" Jaune asked.

The Blitz Team looked at each other as the smoke cleared, taking Yami with it, before looking back at Jaune. Hopefully, the god downloaded knowledge of this world into their minds before sending them here.

"Where do we even start?" Jamie asked.

* * *

 _ ***A Little While Later…***_

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Jaune was sitting on the ground of the hangar while Leena stitched up the gash in his arm with some help from Yang. They had to disinfect it beforehand however, so it was taking a bit longer than either of them would like. Even with the aid of his amazing healing factor.

"I still don't understand how your 'Aura' or whatever it's called can heal minor injuries like bruises and scratches, yet things like broken bones and your arm getting sliced open take longer to heal." Leena said as she was stitching up the gash while Yang applied pressure.

"Even WE don't know EVERYTHING about Aura. Heck, Yang and I didn't even finish school before we came to this world." Jaune said as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

"How are you not even flinching? Do you even feel pain?!" Leena asked.

"Well, let's just say because of our past lives, Yang and I have incredibly high pain tolerance. Something like getting stitches while I'm awake is like getting a little bug bite when compared to nearly having your leg bitten off by a Grimm." Jaune explained.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. What happened?" Yang asked.

"Eh, let's just say my dad is kind of a giant, bald asshole." Jaune replied.

Yang scoffed as she cleaned the rest of the blood from Jaune's arm with disinfecting wipes.

"Preaching to the choir on that one, buddy." Yang quipped.

Leena let out an exasperated sigh once she was done stitching up his arm. She then began to wrap bandages around his arm to keep the stitches from coming undone.

"You are really something else. First you guys crash land in front of our base, and NOW you manage to get medical help from us! Is this how your lives always are?" Leena asked.

"Girl, you have no idea!" Jaune quipped.

He then looked back at the mystery Liger Type Zoid.

"By the way, what's the deal with THIS Zoid?" Jaune asked.

"This one? We call it the Liger Zero Empire." Leena explained. "Some dealer conned my dad into buying it. Dad fell for it, because Liger Type Zoids are rare. But so far, no one's been able to pilot it."

"You mean no one knows how?" Yang asked.

Leena shook her head no. She didn't know why, but she found it easier to talk about stuff like this with Jaune and Yang. They just seemed like such easy people to get along with, now that she thought about it. And Jaune is certainly handsome, she'll give him that. Not that she'd say that out loud, mind you.

"It isn't that. It's that the Liger has a habit of going berserk if someone tries to pilot it. Even going so far as to eject someone who steps into the cockpit!" Leena explained.

Jaune looked at Liger Zero Empire in amazement. Such a Zoid deserved to be out there on the battlefield, not cooped up in a hangar collecting dust.

 _'Liger Zero Empire... Something tells me that you would be an amazing Zoid if you had the right partner. Someone who doesn't treat Zoids like giant machines, but as living beings. I myself feel as if I am not worthy of the honor of being your pilot...'_ Jaune thought to himself.

As if sensing Jaune's thoughts, the Liger's eyes began to glow green. Leena was about to give Jaune and Yang a couple of blankets so they could sleep, but she heard a low, feline roar. She turned to look at Jaune who was staring at the Liger Zero Empire.

"Did you say something?" Leena asked.

Jaune looked at her and shook his head 'no' as he raised an eyebrow at her. The three young adults heard the same roar again, and looked up to see Liger Zero Empire crouching down to Jaune. This slightly freaked them out, and the three of them took a few steps back. Well, actually Leena was TOTALLY freaked out while Yang was just plain confused.

The three of them were wondering what the Liger wanted, when the Zoid moved its snout in front of Jaune, and opened the canopy revealing the interior of the cockpit.

"Okay, this is strange. Liger Zero has never done anything like THIS before." Leena said to herself.

"So, the Liger isn't just throwing a catastrophe of a hissy fit?" Yang asked before adding "No pun intended."

Leena shook her head no and observed the Zoid's behavior. It had honestly never done anything like this before, as far as the team knew. In fact, it almost looked like it wanted Jaune as its pilot. But that just wasn't possible! Was it? Liger Zero let out another growl as if it was telling Jaune to get into its cockpit.

"You want me...?" Jaune asked.

In response, Liger Zero Empire lowered its head closer to the ground to make it easier for the blonde boy to get in.

He looked at Leena for permission since this was one of her team's Zoids. Leena couldn't really speak right now, so she just nodded in approval. Jaune started grinning in excitement and got into the cockpit. There were a lot of buttons and switches in there, so Jaune was feeling a bit overwhelmed. But he quickly pulled himself together.

"Okay, no problem! It's okay, he let me into the cockpit." Jaune said to himself.

He hummed in thought and reached forward to push a few buttons.

"Maybe if I hit this… and this…"

Jaune smiled and mentally cheered at his accomplishment as the safety bar for the pilot was lowered over his shoulders to keep him from getting seriously hurt while piloting.

The Cockpit slowly closed, and Liger Zero Empire began to raise its head back into the air. Following Leena's instructions, Jaune began pressing buttons in order to turn on the Liger's systems.

"I don't understand why they were being so paranoid. You're not going berserk at all." Jaune said whilst thinking out loud.

That's when the Liger Zero Empire reared its head back, and let out a loud roar. Leena's face showed up on the comm link looking confused and scared.

"Jaune, what's going on?!" Leena asked.

She didn't like the looks of this. And from the look of things, neither did Yang. This whole situation just seemed kinda screwy to her, and it showed with how concerned she looked. But before Jaune could answer, the Liger took off running as fast as its legs could take it.

 **"WHOA, HEY! WHAT'S THE RUSH?!"** screamed Jaune.

The Liger burst through the wall and began running at full speed through the desert, and Leena looked like she was gonna have a panic attack.

 **"What're you doin' out there, Jaune?! Bring the Liger back right now!"** commanded Leena.

"I'd turn around and head back if I could, Leena, but the controls for the Liger Zero Empire are unresponsive!" Jaune said. "What's gotten into you, Liger?"

The Liger roared in response to Jaune's question, and somehow he was able to understand what the Zoid was saying in its native tongue.

"Now I understand…! You wanna get out there and stretch your legs after being cooped up in that hangar for so long, don't ya?" Jaune said.

He activated the communications system in the Liger's cockpit and Leena's worried face appeared.

"Leena, I figured it out! The Liger wants to get out there and stretch its legs, so I'm gonna let him go for a little run. I'll bring him back as soon as I can, so don't worry about that, Okay?" Jaune said.

Leena looked kinda skeptical about that whole thing, but she knew that Jaune wouldn't lie about something like that. He wouldn't just steal the Liger, as he's still very new at Zoid piloting.

"Okay, but you better be careful out there!" Leena said with a warning tone.

Jaune just nodded and turned off the communicator before looking straight ahead and grinning. This was gonna be so much fun!

"Okay, big fella, run to your heart's content! Full speed ahead!" Jaune declared.

Liger Zero Empire roared in happiness and poured on the speed as it ran as if it hasn't had the chance to run in more than half a year! Which might very well be possible.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning…***_

* * *

"Are you sure that's EXACTLY what happened, girls?" Dr. Toros asked.

Leena and Yang had just briefed the team about what happened with the Liger Zero Empire that night. Everyone had their fair share of doubt about Jaune and Yang, even with the good word and memories given to them by that Yami character, but they didn't expect him to take one of their Zoids. He just didn't seem like that kinda guy.

But needless to say, Leena was pissed off by their doubt. She knew for a fact that Jaune wouldn't steal their Zoids, and she should know. She was there when Liger Zero ran off.

"We've already told you guys like five times already! Why don't you believe us?!" Leena asked, with steam literally beginning to come out of her ears.

Even Yang's eyes had changed from their gentle lilac color to a more dangerous angry red.

"Well, your story does seem pretty farfetched." Brad said. "If you ask me, I'd say you're lying through your teeth."

 **"YOU'RE ACCUSING US OF LYING?!"** Leena asked incredulously.

Jamie, Leon, and Doctor Toros backed up a few steps while Yang looked ready to use her immense strength to hold her fellow female back. They knew that Leena could be very dangerous if angered enough. And this time was no exception. Kinda like Yang when you mess with her hair.

Even now, Leena looked like she could pop a blood vessel at any given moment. But Leon was broken from his moment of fear when something on the ground caught his eye.

"Hold on..." Leon said as he knelt down to examine the mark left by Zero Empire's jaw. "How did Jaune manage to get into the cockpit with only one arm, and steal the Liger?"

"We told you, Leon! The Liger lowered its head to the ground so Jaune could get in! Then it just ran off! Jaune told me that the controls were unresponsive. Oh..." Leena explained before realization dawned on her, and everyone else.

"But that Zoid has never let ANYONE pilot it willingly!" Jamie exclaimed in shock.

Dr. Toros was surprised by this revelation, but he soon got a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

 _ ***With Jaune and the Liger…***_

* * *

Liger Zero Empire was still running full speed through the vast desert, enjoying the freedom of being able to run after so long without a pilot. And Jaune was just enjoying the new feelings of piloting a Zoid. Even if this would probably be a one time thing.

He looked at the position of the sun and knew that he needed to bring the Liger back to the Blitz Team. After all, he is their Zoid to begin with.

Alright, Liger. What do ya say we take a little break before we head back to the Blitz Team?" Jaune asked.

The Liger growled softly and began to slow down to a walk before stopping completely. Liger Zero Empire roared again as it felt the wind brushing through its mane, and Jaune smiled. He was going to miss this Zoid when he left, but this was probably for the best.

"Alright, buddy, let's get going." Jaune said.

The Liger turned around and started walking towards where it thought the Blitz Team Base was, but instead it ended up passing the battleground for their rematch with the Tigers Team. And Jaune didn't like what he was seeing at all.

The Dibison was down for the count after being shot by an enemy Saber Tiger that was near the edge of the battlefield and equipped with a Long Range Rifle. And the other two Sabers were about to gang up on Leena! Something that Jaune, in his gentlemanly nature, would not stand for in the least!

"What do ya say, Liger? Wanna teach those pussy cats how to fight with honor?" Jaune asked.

Liger Zero Empire roared in approval and charged into the battlefield to intervene and save Leena!

The leader of the Tigers Team and his partner were advancing their Sabers on the downed Dibison with sadistic grins on their faces. They were known for being ruthless on the battlefield, and Leena was looking pretty scared at what was possibly about to happen to her, until she heard a familiar voice and saw a certain Zoid land between her and the Saber Tigers.

 **"LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Jaune yelled.

The Liger Zero Empire landed between the two teams, and roared at the Tigers Team. The Tigers weren't happy about this, but Leena looked relieved that he was here.

"Jaune? When did you…?" Leena tried to ask.

"Liger and I were in the area and saw what was happening, so we decided to come out here and help you guys." Jaune explained.

The Judge suddenly appeared on Jaune's monitor, and began to speak with him.

 **"Registration of Liger Zero Empire as Blitz Team Zoid has been confirmed. Warrior registration has not been received. Warrior, state your name."**

"Jaune. Put me down as Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

 **"Registration of warrior Jaune Arc has been accepted. Registration number is 777A09. Please input number in Zoid computer, at once."**

Jaune did so immediately. The Liger opened up the Zoid Computer to reveal a blank Zoid Gear, and Jaune input the number given to him by the Judge. The Tigers Team put up a fuss over how he was allowed to register mid battle, but the Judge shot them down by saying that the Liger Zero was preregistered so Jaune was allowed to register.

Once registration was complete, Jaune leapt over the two opposing Saber Tigers and shot at them using the tail mounted AZ 108mm High-Density Beam Gun. This surprised both teams when they saw that gun in action.

"Wow! I didn't know the Liger had something like that!" Brad admitted.

"Yeah, I might forget about it sometimes, too." Jaune said as the blasts impacted the Sabers.

It wasn't enough to freeze their systems, but it did slow them down enough so he could put some distance between them. These actions surprised Leena and the others.

"Where are you going, Jaune?!" Leena asked in worry.

"There's a third Saber Tiger farther out that's been equipped with a Long Range Rifle! I'm gonna take him down first!" Jaune explained.

"What…?" Brad asked.

The third Saber Tiger was firing at Jaune like crazy. He was put into a panic when Jaune had figured out his position, and couldn't believe he'd let himself be discovered so easily. Each shot he fired missed the Liger Zero Empire by a mile, and Jaune already had a plan of attack. He had the Liger jump into the air and pile drived the Saber Tiger to the ground before running off to fight the other two Saber Tigers.

There was a small explosion from the Saber Tiger, as its computer system froze.

"That'll teach 'em to play fair!" Jaune said to himself.

"Jaune, you've got enemies heading at you from the front!" Leena warned over the comm link.

Jaune looked and saw the remaining two Saber Tigers shooting their armor piercing rounds at him. While none of them actually hit the Liger, the tremors from the blasts were enough to stall our young Arc.

"Our tail gun won't be much help in a situation like this. There's only one option left! **Run, Liger!"** Jaune urged.

The Liger Zero started running full speed just as the Saber Tigers continued their vicious onslaught of cannon fire. Liger managed to run between the two Sabers, and skidded to a stop as it turned to face the enemy again. And Jaune knew he had to figure something out to stop these guys.

"Man, how am I supposed to stop these guys with only one weapon?!" Jaune asked himself.

Suddenly, the Liger pulled up some statistics on one of its monitors. It showed an attack move that just might help the Blitz team to win this thing.

"That Strike Laser Claw thing might be a weapon…" Jaune said to himself.

He didn't have any time to contemplate this anymore as the Liger Zero roared and charged at the Saber Tigers that had also charged again. Jaune seemed to understand what it was that the Liger wanted to do. He grinned, and let the Liger take over.

"Alright, Liger. I'm leaving it to you!" Jaune said.

Liger Zero Empire roared and fanned out the sides of his mane which began to glow with a golden energy. This energy then started to build up in the Liger's forelegs as it began to pick up speed.

"Look, it's glowing!" said one of the Saber pilots.

Soon enough, the golden energy began to glow even brighter than before once it got to the Liger's claws. The liger jumped up and roared as it reared back its right paw while Jaune shouted the name of what would soon become one of his signature attacks.

 **"Let's do it, Liger! STRIKE LASER CLAW!"** Jaune yelled.

As the Liger came down, it slashed at the lead Saber Tiger with its glowing claws. The result was the right foreleg of the Saber Tiger being sliced clean off! It fell to the ground just as the Liger's forelegs and claws stopped glowing and it retracted the sides of its mane.

 **"Kirkland!"** cried the remaining Saber Tiger pilot

He was going to try and avenge his fallen leader, but he was quickly shot down by Brad's Command Wolf! The armored wolf Zoid stood tall and proud as opposed to the downed Saber.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, did ya?" quipped Brad.

And thus, with all three members of the Tigers Team shot down, the Judge called the match.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… The Blitz Team!"**

"We did it!" Jamie cheered.

"We won the battle…!" Leena said in awe. "...ALRIGHT!"

 **"Blitz Team, congratulations on your win! Farewell! Until the next battle!"**

Having said his piece, the Judge capsule closed and the Judge flew back up to the Zoid Battle Commision satellite. Jaune smiled in satisfaction at the results of his first official Zoid Battle. It was truly a new and exciting experience for him, and he loved every second of it.

But like the saying goes, 'all things must come to an end'.

Later that day at Blitz Team HQ, Jaune, Yang and Liger Zero Empire were sitting outside watching the sunset. Jaune looked back up at the Zoid with a sense of pride and admiration.

"You're an amazing Zoid, Liger. But Yang and I can't stay here. There's a whole world out there for us to explore, and you're a Zoid that enjoys battles." Jaune said to the Liger.

"Yeah," Yang said as she stood next to Jaune. "We don't know what our next move will be, but we'll have to move out again as soon as possible."

"That's no good. Why don't you guys stay here?"

Jaune and Yang turned around and saw the Blitz Team walking up to them with smiles adorning their faces.

"Before you guys came along, we were dangerously close to living in boxes for the rest of our lives! You just helped us win, and Jaune is the first person the Liger Zero Empire has ever allowed to pilot it!" Leena said.

"Stay here, and become a permanent member of the Blitz Team! Besides Jaune, you've already registered as a member of our team so it makes sense for you to stay here. And Yang can join the team too, and participate in Zoid Battles once we get her a Zoid of her own." Doctor Toros explained. "So, what do you say?"

Yang grinned and just nodded yes before looking at Jaune. She was hoping he'd stay too, as she liked having him around and didn't want to lose her only true friend from Beacon.

As for Jaune, he looked very much surprised by the offer. But if he did this, he and Yang would at least have a permanent place to stay. He looked back up at the Liger Zero.

"Well, it's your call. What do you say, Liger?" Jaune asked.

Liger Zero looked back down at Jaune, and purred in agreement. Jaune's smile grew bigger as he earned the Liger's acceptance as a teammate and partner.

"Cool! Then let's be partners, Liger Zero!" Jaune said.

The Liger reared its head back and gave a loud roar as a new chronicle began for the Blitz Team, and for Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long and the Liger Zero Empire.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued...***_

* * *

 _ **End Narration (Jaune): Hey, Jaune here. Hey Liger, we won the battle! ...What? You don't have any weapons other than your tail gun and Strike Laser Claw?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NEXT BATTLE?! And more importantly, how is Yang going to contribute much to the team when she doesn't have a Zoid to pilot yet? Next Time, on RWBY New Century Zero; The Red Comet Appears! Ready… FIGHT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own RWBY or Zoids! But if I did, DragonSlayer would DEFINITELY be canon, and Bit would've had more versatile CAS Units!***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **Fire Phoenix: 5 votes**_

 _ **Saber Tiger (Custom Model): 5 votes**_

 _ **Lightning Saix (Custom Model): 2 votes**_

 _ **Bio Kentro: 1 vote**_

 _ **Bio Tyranno: 1 vote**_

 _ **Buster Eagle: 0 votes**_

 _ **Gordos (Custom Model): 0 votes**_

 _ ***New Poll Options…***_

 _ **Elephander (Custom Model)**_

 _ **Dibison (Custom Color)**_

 _ **Storm Sworder (Custom Model)**_

 _ **Murasame Liger**_

* * *

 **"Organized under strict rules and regulations Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battle Mode approved."**

 **"Area scanned."**

 **"Battlefield set up."**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

* * *

 _ **The Red Comet Appears!**_

* * *

Out in a desert field near the Blitz Team Headquarters, the Hover Cargo was resting near the border while the Liger Zero Empire and its pilot Jaune are out a few miles away. Since the Zoid was going to be used in battles now, the team needs to run a few tests to see just what this Zoid is capable of.

"Doc, we're all set to begin the test." Jamie reported.

"Good! Start whenever you're ready!" Doc ordered.

"Commencing analysis of the Liger Zero Empire. You've got the green light, Jaune." Jamie said.

Out in the Liger's cockpit, Jaune was dressed in a new outfit that was now his battle gear. Gone were the hoodie and jeans. Now he wears a golden shirt with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders with a red sleeveless vest over it. He wears black cargo pants with the pant legs tucked into a pair of silver combat boots.

Jaune smirked as he was given the signal to start the test. This was going to be fun!

"Let's show them what you're made of, Liger!" Jaune said to his Zoid.

He pushed the controls forward, hit the gas and the Liger took off running at full speed. So far, nothing seemed to be wrong with the Liger's systems as it continued to move at speeds only outmatched by the run it went on a few nights ago.

"Looking good, buddy! But go ahead and pour on the speed, I can take it! Ion Boosters, ready!" Jaune said.

He pushed a button and the Ion Boosters on the Liger's back opened up while a pair of stabilizer flaps were lowered on the sides of the Zoid. Jaune grunted as the boosters shot out roaring fire that boosted the Liger's already phenomenal speed, causing Jaune to grunt as he was pushed back into his seat.

But as soon as he got adjusted to the G-Force, he started laughing and grinning like a maniac.

 **"WOOO-HOOOOO!"** Jaune cried with joy.

"Look at that…! He's taken the speed up to 200 miles an hour!" Jamie said, looking very impressed by the Liger's speed.

"That kind of speed's possible because of the Anti-Lift Stabilizers on the sides and rear legs. The stabilizers help create a downward thrust so one hundred percent of the Liger's kicking power is transferred to the ground." Doctor Toros explained, going into lecture mode. "This Zoid is something!"

"Wow, now I'm really regretting letting that Zoid just sit in the Hangar collecting dust!" Leena said.

Yang scoffed with a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'm sure it did nothing for the Liger's complexion." Yang said jokingly.

This drew a laugh from Leena as she imagined the Liger with a thick layer of dust covering the armor before the Zoid sneezed and sent the stuff flying everywhere. It just seemed so funny to the fuchsia haired girl.

"Ignoring that totally useless comment about skin care on a Zoid, there's still a problem. Aside from its speed, Liger Zero's only got one weapon. So it's still pretty much a useless Zoid." Brad said more to himself than the others.

This earned him a big time glare from Leena, and Yang looked just about ready to punch the mercenary's teeth in. However, Leon was actually looking like he was contemplating something about the Liger. He knew that just because all the Liger Zero had was its Strike Laser Claw and High-Density Beam Gun didn't mean it was useless. It just meant that the Liger Zero had a clean slate to unlock its true potential!

"Okay Jaune, that's enough for now. We're done for the day. Bring it in!" Doc ordered over the comm link.

"Got it, Doc! On my way." Jaune responded.

He turned off the Ion Boosters, and slowly eased Liger Zero into a walk before coming to a complete stop. Liger roared in happiness at finally being able to stretch his legs after so long, and to finally have a partner in Jaune.

"You are an amazing Zoid, Liger! I just wish you had more than one weapon that we could work with." Jaune said.

Liger Zero growled softly as if agreeing with Jaune. It wanted a more diverse arsenal too, and saw that there were a few different weapons that could possibly be a great help on the battlefield.

"Yeah, I know how you feel buddy. What do you think of a Beam Cannon?" Jaune asked.

Liger Zero roared in acceptance at the prospect of such a weapon. If made the right way, then the Liger would have an incredibly powerful weapon to use as it's own.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile…***_

* * *

At a Zoid Battlefield, we find three tunnels moving towards a single target. Three Zoids were advancing quickly, and it seems like it's going to be an explosive result.

"Men, this isn't your average Gun Sniper we're up against. The pilot is some warrior who hasn't lost a single battle yet! They call her the Red Comet." said one of the pilots.

The camera shifts to show the lower half of a woman's face, smirking as she had heard the whole talk through her own comm system.

"I see you've done your homework, cowboy." she said in a mature yet feminine voice. "Very impressive."

She pulled the trigger of her weapon and shot at the ground. Two gun shots and two explosions rang out through the area as two of her enemy's Zoids burst up from the ground. Naturally, the leader began to freak out and lose his cool.

"How could she hit us from such a distance when we're dug in like this?!" he asked.

But he was soon grunting in slight pain as his Zoid was also shot up from the ground, revealing that all three Zoids were Iguana Type Zoids called Heldigunners. The gong rang out to signal the end of the battle as the last Heldigunner's computer system froze.

 **"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is… The Flugel Team!"**

From the top of a rocky bluff, the canopy of a dark red Gun Sniper opened up to reveal the pilot standing proud. A woman with red hair, violet eyes, flawless pale skin and wearing a get up that looked like a mix of an old western cowgirl and a military sniper.

This is Naomi Flugel: the sole member of the Flugel Team. And she's the best sniper this side of the pecos!

* * *

 _ ***Blitz Team Base…***_

* * *

Later that day, the team was assembled in the meeting room waiting for doctor Toros to arrive. He had received a call from the Zoid Battle Commission, and was taking a while to get back. Jaune was able to wait, but Yang was really starting to get impatient here. Finally, doctor Toros walked in holding a slip of paper.

"Hey, team! Glad you all could be here! We just got word of our next battle." Doc explained.

"Cool! So, who're we up against?" Jamie asked.

"It says here the Flugels. We'll be going up against this warrior who has a well known reputation for having never lost a single battle thus far in her career." Doc said.

Brad let out a low whistle, showing that he was impressed. Heck, the whole team was impressed by this information. However, Yang was still a bit skeptical about her rep.

"She's never lost ONCE?" Yang asked. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Yeah, so do I. I mean, even the greatest of fighters have lost at some point in their lives." Jaune added.

"Well believe it or not, we still have to battle her." said Jamie. "So, what're the rules for the battle?"

"I'm glad you asked! We'll be battling using three Zoids against three Zoids while each Zoid has a shot limit of six." Doc explained.

Jaune rose an eyebrow at these rules. He took the time to study and memorize the rules of the Zoid Battle Commission and was familiar with just about every Battle Mode in the book, and this was no different.

" _0988..."_ Jaune thought to himself.

"So it's basically just an old western showdown. Well if that's the case, I'm gonna go into town and speak to a Parts Dealer I know and get the parts I need for a new weapon for the Liger Zero. I plan on entering that battle, and no one better tell me otherwise!" Jaune said as he walked out the door.

"Hey Jaune, wait up! I'll go with you!" Yang called, running after her fellow blonde,

"Wait for me!" Leena called, running after Yang.

The rest of the team looked where Jaune once stood with wide eyes and open mouths. They had no idea that he could be so territorial when it came to things like battles. But they assumed that Jaune was just trying to prove himself to the team, since he and Yang are the new players around these parts.

"Well, I can see that Jaune is definitely gonna try and fight in this battle. But Jamie, prep the Pteras just to be on the safe side." Doc ordered.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Evening…***_

* * *

Jaune, Leena and Yang had just made it to a Zoids Weapon Shop that sold high quality weapons at a fair and economical price. But something tells me they won't need to worry about spending any money this time.

"Hey! Anybody still here?" Jaune called.

"Whoever you are, beat it! We're closed for the night." a gruff male voice responded.

Jaune just smiled and didn't let the rudeness get to him. The owner of this shop is always crabby after a long day of work, especially if he's interrupted from watching his favorite TV shows.

"Now that was pretty rude, old timer. And just when I was here to do some business." Jaune said.

Leena and Yang looked a bit confused. When did Jaune have the time to do any sort of business transactions with anyone? Did he get a job behind their backs as a way to supplement the team's budget? And now that they think about it, that does seem like the most logical explanation.

At that moment, a man who looked to be in his late fifties with a bushy white beard, hazel colored eyes, and pale skin walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a red T-shirt, a pair of denim overalls, and a pair of brown shoes. His eyes widened and a grin made its way to the man's face when he saw who was calling for him.

"Well, well, if it ain't my favorite Junk Dealer! How ya been, Jaune?" asked the man.

Leena and Yang's eyes widened slightly when they heard that.

' _Junk Dealer? What's that about?'_ they thought to themselves.

"Pretty good, Charlie. But I'm afraid this is more than me just stopping in to say hello." Jaune said.

"I could guess that much. Who're the two ladies you got with you here?" Charlie asked.

Jaune placed a hand on each girl's shoulder as he introduced them to his clientele.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet two of my teammates. The girl with the fuschia hair is Leena, and my fellow blonde is Yang." Jaune introduced. "Girls, this is Charlie. He and I do business together sometimes. I bring him discarded Zoid parts, he fixes them up and sells them to pilots as brand new parts."

Charlie shook hands with each of the girls, smiling at the opportunity to meet a couple of Jaune's friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Jaune tells me a lot about you both whenever he comes to my shop to sell his junk. All good things, of course!" Charlie greeted.

Yang smiled as she shook Charlie's hand.

"Likewise, Charlie. By the way, Jaune, when did you become a Junk Dealer when you're already a pilot for the Blitz Team?" she asked.

"Well, I knew that we don't really have a lot of money right now, since we just joined the team. Add into the fact that you don't have a Zoid to pilot yet, I figured I'd get a side job as a Junk Dealer. I scour Zoid Battlefields after battles for discarded parts that would be classified as junk, then I bring them to people like Charlie here, who recycle them to sell again as new Zoid Parts." Jaune explained.

Yang nodded at that information. And who knows? If Jaune saves up enough, he could probably get some really great stuff for the Liger Zero.

"Oh, and speaking of parts,"

Jaune reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a list of parts for the weapon he needed for the Liger Zero. He handed it to Charlie and started to explain the situation.

"I've got a battle coming up tomorrow, and I need to cash in that favor you owe me. Think I can get everything on that list?" Jaune explained/asked.

Charlie hummed as he looked over the list. By the looks of the parts, it seems like the blonde boy was trying to add firepower to his Zoid without sacrificing any speed.

"Well, your tab covers all of this, but why is it all so light? You got a lightweight or something?" Charlie asked.

"No way! He can handle the heavier gear, but I don't wanna have to sacrifice any speed in this particular battle." Jaune replied. "So, do you have it all?"

"Oh, sure. I got everything you need for this weapon. But the barrel itself is in pieces, so you'll have to assemble it yourself. But don't worry, those things may look like a mess but they fit together real good!" Charlie explained.

"Thanks, Charlie. And I think I'll just go ahead and take the easy way this time." Jaune said.

"We'll help you with the parts, Jaune. After all, I'd like to see the kind of weapon you have in store for the Liger anyway." Leena said, volunteering herself and Yang.

Jaune smiled and nodded in agreement, thankful for the help. This would cut back on time drastically and make it so that the Liger's new weapon would be done sooner.

While Charlie loaded up the bigger stuff into a delivery truck, Jaune and the girls carried the gun barrel pieces out one by one through the restaurant that was connected to the shop. As they were going about their business, they noticed something that made Jaune's blood boil while it made Leena and Yang feel absolutely repulsed.

Two sleazy looking men were harassing a woman who Jaune recognized as Naomi Flugel. He hated things like perverts, rapists and child molesters, and was seeing red from these guy's actions! His mother had instilled in his mind that women were to be treated with love and respect and not just eyed and treated like slabs of meat.

" _It's men like these guys that make the rest of us look bad! And they make it harder for women to find someone to love!"_ Jaune thought to himself.

He looked at Yang and Leena and mouthed 'I'll be right back' to them before acting as though he was just passing through. Jaune kept walking towards where Naomi and those goons were talking _**(COUGH, COUGH! They were harassing her. COUGH, COUGH!)**_ , and decided to play ignorant.

"Man, I could use a drink." Jaune said to himself. "'Scuse me, sir."

The man cried out in pain when Jaune 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. The man told Jaune to watch where he was going, but Jaune 'dropped something' and bent down to get it. This caused the piece of the gun barrel he was holding to hit the offender in the chin which sent him to the floor out cold. When Jaune got up, the other guy who was making a grab for him missed, and got hit in the back of the head with the metal pipe which in turn knocked him out cold. Jaune saw this and yet he continued to act ignorant.

"Huh? Now what's his problem?" Jaune asked 'innocently'.

Naomi saw the whole thing and knew that it was no accident.

" _Did he really do all of that on purpose?"_ Naomi thought to herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaune asked.

He had just now gotten a good look at Naomi. She was a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, purple eyes, and red hair that fell past her shoulders and spiked up at the ends in the back. Her outfit was kinda like a western cowgirl. She wore a red and orange outfit with green details that revealed her stomach, arms, and hips. She wore orange gloves and long red boots in the same color as the rest of her outfit. Naomi also had a green gem in her hair above her left eye, and red "rings" around her arms.

Overall, she just seemed to have this air about her that screamed sheriff. But her personality seemed to be that of a loner.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assist, but I could've taken care of those clowns no problem." Naomi said with a smile.

Jaune smiled back at her before sitting down at her table with her and ordering himself a drink. A non alcoholic Strawberry Sunrise, to be exact.

"I have no doubts that the Red Comet could handle a couple of goons like them. But I just hate to see men like them ganging up on a woman like that. Regardless of whether they're a pilot or not!" Jaune explained.

Naomi's eyes widened slightly when she heard Jaune say her Zoid Pilot alias. But she quickly composed herself and joined back into the conversation.

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me. How'd you figure it out?" Naomi asked.

"Red hair, red clothing, dresses like a cowgirl. Really, the signs weren't that hard to miss." Jaune said.

Naomi blushed a bit from that remark. In hindsight, she should've known that her outfit would be a dead giveaway to the title she's earned herself in those Zoid Battles. Especially with the color scheme.

Jaune downed his drink and paid his check before getting up and picking up his supplies. But before he could leave, Naomi stopped him.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Naomi Flugel." she asked.

"Jaune Arc is the name. Hope to meet on the battlefield one day!" Jaune replied.

After the incident involving those goons, for which he received much praise from his two female teammates, Jaune and the gang finally managed to get everything loaded up into the truck that Charlie had been kind enough to provide. They drove off back to the Blitz Team HQ with their spirits high and their goals set even higher than that.

Once they got home, Jaune managed to get everything unloaded with help from Yang and Leena, and sighed in satisfaction at what looked like a difficult build. But then again, Jaune loved a good challenge!

"Hey Jaune, why are you using a gun that should go on a Heldigunner?" Leena asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have the funds for anything else that could go on the Liger. And Heldigunners use fairly light weaponry, so I figured that this gun would make an exceptional substitute until I can get my hands on a better one." Jaune replied.

Liger Zero moved its head closer to the parts and growled in curiosity. Jaune seemed to know what the Liger was thinking and pat his snout gently. This drew a couple of 'awww's from Leena and Yang as they thought it was nice to see a pilot getting along so well with their Zoid.

"I know it's not much to look at right now, partner. But just you wait! I want you to watch as I put your new weapon together piece by piece!" Jaune said.

Working late into the night, Jaune assembled the gun at a slow and careful pace. He started with the smaller parts and the circuitry since those were the hardest parts to work with. He learned the hard way that you should always work with the hardest stuff first, and work your way to the easy things.

This happened when he was helping Jamie with upgrading his Pteras Bomber last week. Surprisingly enough, the noise didn't really disturb the rest of the team. Most of them were either very heavy sleepers, or already awake.

Finally, Jaune got to the gun barrel. Turns out that Charlie was right about those pieces. They fit together like a dream. But he was now struggling to lower the rifle onto the Liger's back so he could mount it there for the battle.

"Agh...This thing is so much heavier than it looks!" Jaune grunted.

He nearly tripped when he felt the rope go slack. Looking up, he saw that Yang and Leena had grabbed the rope that was being used to guide the cannon.

"Here, let us help you." Leena offered. "It'll be easier to work with this thing if you have more help."

"Leena, Yang! Thanks. I appreciate it." Jaune said with a thankful smile.

Despite there now being three people working with the rifle, they were still struggling with the darn thing. Even WITH Yang's incredible strength! It did weigh more than a ton, after all. Leena grunted as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Hrrg… You know, you could always just use the systems in the Hover Cargo to do this… It'd save you a lot of time… and a whole mess of backaches!" Leena implied.

"Yeah, well… A bit of hard work is good for ya…" Jaune replied.

They finally managed to get the rifle onto the Liger's back, and Jaune fell to one knee as he clutched the right side of his chest in pain. Leena immediately went to help him up, slinging one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Leena asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I just haven't fully recovered from that beatdown I suffered at Cardin's hands back when Yang and I went to Beacon." Jaune replied.

Leena nodded in understanding. Jaune and Yang told her about Cardin and his team of flunkies and how they always nearly killed Jaune in combat class. It's a wonder they haven't been expelled yet!

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Jaune was now on the Liger's back mounting the new gun into place. Since they weren't using the equipment in the Hover Cargo, he had to do so manually. And that was taking longer and meant less sleep for these three.

As Jaune was doing this, Leena's curiosity got the better of her.

"So tell me something, guys. What were you doing before you came to our world?" she asked.

"We were training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses in our world. Those are the titles given to the warriors who protect the people of Remnant from dark creatures called Grimm." Yang replied.

"I've never known any places in the world that teach a bunch of kids how to fight off monsters." Leena said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that would be considered illegal in this world." Jaune quipped from his place.

As he continued to mount the Liger's new gun onto its back, Leena felt the need to ask another question.

"You know, Jaune, you seem to be a fairly talented guy when it comes to Zoids. What made you decide to become a Hunter in the first place?"

After Jaune finished mounting the gun onto the Liger's back, he stood up and looked down to Leena with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I had this dream." Jaune said.

"What dream was that?" Leena asked.

"I saw how people were suffering because of the Grimm, so I wanted to become a Huntsman so I could protect as many people as I could. And I would hopefully be able to end the cycle of suffering in my world." Jaune explained. "But ever since I came to this world with Yang and met you guys and began piloting the Liger Zero Empire, that plan has changed somewhat. Now, I'm going to focus on becoming the greatest Zoid Warrior this world has ever known!"

Leena and Yang found themselves smiling at Jaune's reasons for becoming a Huntsman. They were certainly better than Yang's own. She just wanted to become a Huntress so she could travel the world just for the heck of it.

Jaune jumped down from the Liger's back and landed perfectly before looking back up at his Zoid.

"What do ya say, partner? That new gun working for ya?" Jaune asked.

The response he got was the Liger growling and shuffling its shoulders in a way that showed discomfort. And Jaune understood why.

"I see. So the gun is lightweight, but it feels awkward and uncomfortable." Jaune said in understanding. "Just stick with it for this battle at least. When I've saved up enough, I'll see about getting you a better weapon."

"You sure have a way of understanding what your Liger is saying." Leena said.

Jaune would've answered her, but he let out a massive yawn and rubbed his eyes. He'd been up until at least three in the morning and felt like he could collapse at any minute.

"We'll talk about this another time, Leena. I promise, and an Arc never goes back on their word. Right now though, I just wanna get some sleep before the battle." Jaune said, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Leena said.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Yang added.

All three of them went to their rooms to try and get some sleep, knowing full well the challenges that would be coming about in the morning. One thing was certain, things were going to be a lot more interesting than before.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

The Blitz Team had just made it to the battlefield where they would be fighting Naomi, and the Command Wolf and Dibison were already out. The area was a forest with a small clearing where the two teams met and the Judge Capsule would be landing at soon. They saw exactly what they were up against, and grew a bit worried about the competition.

They were facing three Velociraptor-type Zoids known as Gun Snipers. They looked like giant mechanical Velociraptors, only their tails concealed very powerful sniper rifles that really packed a punch! They were also equipped with Dual Missile Pods on their backs, and handguns that had three barrels attached to their hands. And where the eyes would be, there was instead an orange visor acting as a canopy.

Two of these Gun Snipers were a light blue and lavender purple color scheme, but Naomi's Gun Sniper was completely red.

The Judge Capsule had finally landed just in time to get the battle under way.

 **"The area within a three mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This Zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once! Area scanned… Battlefield, set up! The Blitz Team vs. the Flugel Team!"**

"So are you only going to battle with only two Zoids, or do you have some sort of trick up your sleeve?" Naomi asked/taunted.

" _That's what she thinks!"_ Leena thought to herself.

"Nope! No tricks here!"

Brad and Leena looked over to their side, and saw Jaune and Liger Zero Empire standing on a nearby hill. They looked totally pumped, and ready for a gun fight!

"We've just got three honorable warriors with big guns ready for a good old fashioned showdown at high noon!" Jaune quipped.

A hologram of Brad and Leena's faces appeared on the Liger's comm system. Brad didn't look too happy, but Leena looked ready to help Ben out in any way she could.

"What do you think you're doing here, Jaune?!" Brad asked.

"I installed a Long Range Gun on the Liger Zero last night, with Leena and Yang's help. Now you don't have to use any dishonorable tactics!" Jaune explained.

"We've got this in the bag with you here, Jaune!" Leena said.

Back in the Hover Cargo, Doctor Toros was having a bit of a meltdown. He hadn't counted on Jaune equipping such a weapon to his Zoid, especially one specifically made for a Heldigunner Zoid, but he really wanted to use the Pteras in this battle. So he started trying to get Jamie to launch so he could return Jaune.

"Jamie, Jaune and Liger Zero are out on the battlefield! Hurry up and launch the Pteras!" Doc ordered.

"I would if I could, Doc!" Jamie said. "The catapult for the Hover Cargo isn't functioning!"

 **"WHAT?!"** Doc asked in worry.

"Something's wrong with the electrical circuitry!" Jamie said.

Back in the viewing room of the Hover Cargo, Leon was actually holding the component that helped the Hover Cargo's catapult work. He didn't want anyone to disturb the battle, and intended to let Jaune show to the others that he had what it took to be a great pilot.

And watching the battle on the viewing screen, Yang had a rather serious look on her face. She had no doubts that Jaune would win this battle, but she still needed to see this for herself.

' _This is the moment of truth!'_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Naomi's eyes widened in recognition of who had just spoke.

"That voice…! Isn't that…?" Naomi asked herself.

Jaune's face appeared on her monitor, and he didn't even look remotely surprised to see who he was up against.

"Hey! May the best pilot win." Jaune said.

Naomi smiled at this show of good sportsmanship. That was a rare trait to find in Zoid pilots these days, but it was a respectable quality.

"Go easy on me, kid." Naomi replied.

 **"Battle Mode 0988. Ready…? FIGHT!"**

While the other two Gun Snipers ran for the forest, Naomi started climbing the wall of the cliff to get a better vantage point. Brad didn't want to let her gain the advantage in this battle, so he had Leena strike. Leena fired four blasts from her Widespread Cannon, but every shot missed its mark. Brad got after Leena for wasting ammo, and a small argument broke out between them.

Meanwhile, Naomi had gotten to her vantage point at the edge of the cliff. She pushed a few buttons, and the chair in her cockpit flattened out before rotating to a special cockpit that was meant to work with her Sniper Rifle. Her Gun Sniper turned around, flattened out its tail, and anchored itself to the ground with its large toe claws.

Meanwhile, Jaune and the Liger Zero Empire were still on that hill they appeared on, and were ready to use their new cannon. Jaune's targeter was locked onto the Gun Sniper, and he fired his first round! The shot was unsuccessful, however, as it missed Naomi by mere inches.

"Oh, man. Looks like I could use a little target practice." Jaune said to himself.

He pulled the trigger two more times, and fired two more shots. Like the first one, these two bullets missed with one of them clipping a bit of armor on the Gun Sniper. Jaune grinned as an idea came to mind. He fired his last three shots which all hit the cliff. It looked like he missed, but in reality the cliff just under Naomi was where Ben was aiming for.

"...I've seen bad shots before, but you take the cake." Naomi said.

Back in the Hover Cargo, Leon and doctor Toros were in slight shock at what they were seeing here. Jaune went to all the trouble of getting a new weapon, and he just wastes his six shots? Something seemed a bit off about this.

"Now we're in trouble! Didn't Jaune just use all six shots just now?" Leon asked.

"...Oh no. We're doomed!" Doc said before he started crying dramatically.

Liger Zero Empire roared and shifted his back to show how uncomfortable he was with this particular gun that was mounted to his back. He wanted it off, and he wanted it off now!

"Alright, alright, I hear ya Liger! You're tired of carrying around that awkward gun I installed. Well, let's just jettison the thing!" Jaune conceded.

The gun popped out of Liger Zero's back, releasing a burst of pressurized air as it did. The Liger purred in satisfaction as he could move normally once again. Jaune understood how the Liger was feeling, even if no one else could actually hear the hidden words in the Liger's growls.

"Bet that feels better." Jaune said.

Leena and Brad ran into the forest to try and take out the other two Gun Snipers, while Jaune charged in to try and get to Naomi. He knew that close combat against an experienced sniper like Naomi was a long shot, but he also knew that it was his best bet! He kept running while having the Liger Zero Empire zig zag across the clearing in an attempt to throw off Naomi's aim, then heard the first shot and its result.

 **"NO! My computer's frozen AGAIN?! And I've got two shots to use up still! UGH!"** Leena groaned.

" _Okay, looks like Leena's out. I just hope Brad doesn't-"_

Jaune was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard another gun shot ring out through the air. Even hearing Brad on the comm link.

"DAMN! How could I let myself get pushed around by these lightweights?!" Brad asked himself.

"Okay, Brad's down too! Let's kick it into high gear, Liger!" Jaune said.

He increased the Liger Zero's speed until he was going as fast as he could without Ion Boosters. He was still swerving all over the place, and Naomi was having a very hard time getting a lock on him with her Sniper Rifle.

"I've never seen a Zoid move with that kind of speed!" Naomi said to herself. "Hm, too bad!"

She moved her Gun Sniper a bit to try and gain a better vantage point, but this proved to be a crucial error on her part. The ground had suddenly collapsed from under her, causing her to skid down the side of the cliff!

 **"WHAT HAPPENED?!"** Naomi asked in shock.

Then she remembered those last three shots that Jaune had fired at the ground beneath her. They must've weakened the structural integrity of the cliff enough so that if she moved, it would've collapsed!

" _Wait! Did he fire all six shots to trap me like this ON PURPOSE?!"_ Naomi thought to herself.

Her Zoid landed on its side as Jaune and Liger Zero Empire drew closer and closer to the Gun Sniper. Just like last time, Liger Zero Empire began to glow as he powered up his greatest attack. Jaune called it out just like he did against the Tigers Team in his first battle.

 **"Let's finish this, Liger! Strike Laser Claw!"** Jaune called.

Naomi wasn't going to make it easy for him, and fired a last shot in desperation. But the Liger Zero surprised them all by doing something that no ordinary Zoid should be capable of. It jumped over Naomi's bullet!

"He jumped over it!" Naomi said in shock.

"Smooth move, Liger!" Jaune said.

Gravity aided Jaune and Liger's final attack as they managed to slice of one of Naomi's Gun Sniper's arms and a Missile Pod! Her Zoid fell to the ground as its computer system froze. Once Liger Zero stopped his attack, the Judge sounded the end of the battle.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! the winner is... The Blitz Team!"**

The whole team began to celebrate their win, but Brad was steaming over the rookie having won the match for them. He thought the whole thing was a fluke, and wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts about it. That earned him a huge bump on the head, courtesy of Leena Toros.

Meanwhile, Naomi had just stepped out of her Zoid and was looking at Ben and the Liger in a bit of awe.

"Maybe it was a fluke… But any way you look at it, that's the first time anyone has ever dodged MY bullet!" Naomi said to herself. "That kid and his Liger…"

"Listen Dad… I'm going away on a trip." Leon said to his father.

Doctor Toros turned off the monitor and looked at his son with a big grin on his face. And who can blame him? This is the second win in a row that the Liger Zero Empire has achieved for them!

"Great idea, son! Why don't we all head to the beach to celebrate our victory!" Doc suggested.

"That's not what I meant. I want to get out and see the world, Dad. Just like Jaune and Yang did as Hunters in training." Leon clarified.

"I'm not sure I'm following you, son." Doc admitted.

"Leon, what about the team?" Jamie asked.

He was worried that without Leon on the team their chances of victory would be greatly diminished. But Leon didn't seem too worried about that.

"You'll be fine with Jaune and Yang. Now that I'm positive, they can take my place on the team." Leon said.

Liger Zero Empire roared as it celebrated its second victory alongside its chosen partner. Jaune was also very happy about winning this battle. But he still has one more mission. Getting Yang a Zoid all her own.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Leena): Jaune's next opponent is some guy who says he's destined to be a king. The two warriors risk it all to fight over… ME! *sigh* What's a popular girl like me to do? ...WHAT'D YOU SAY?! I'm USING them?! How RUDE! I'm not to blame! I'm just a victim of my own charm, and beauty! But then again, Yang's own beauty is what caused her so much grief in life back in her home world. But on the upside, now she's got her own Zoid to pilot into the battle! Perfect timing! Next time on RWBY New Century Zero; The Prince Arrives! Harry Champ! Ready… FIGHT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***I still don't own RWBY or Zoids! And this disclaimer will count for every chapter after this!***_

* * *

 **"Organized under strict rules and regulations Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battle Mode approved."**

 **"Area scanned…"**

 **"Battlefield set up."**

 **"Ready… FIGHT!"**

* * *

 _ **The Prince Arrives! Harry Champ!**_

* * *

In a dark room, gunfire sounded loud enough for many people to hear. A single pilot with his best Zoid was shooting at enemy Velociraptor Type Zoids in a pitch black room in order to simulate his favorite Battle Mode. Battle Mode 0973: also known as Blind Battles.

His Zoid was built tough, and was easily taking down his enemies with no trouble at all! He took down the last of them with the Gatling Gun mounted on the back of his Zoid. The lights turned back on to reveal that the piloted Zoid hadn't taken so much as a scratch of damage from his training session. The final raptor Zoid hit the ground smoking and sparking just like its brethren.

"That completes the live ammunition training. All Rev Raptors destroyed. Perfect, Harry!" said a robotic voice.

The cockpit of Harry's Zoid opened up to reveal a pilot that was male and looked to be around the same age as Jaune. Maybe a year older. He had an arrogant air about him, and his aura screamed rich boy. He looked pretty smug from his little accomplishment during this training session.

 _"My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!"_ Harry thought to himself.

He opened his eyes, and looked at a wallet sized picture of Leena that was taped to the inside of his Zoid's cockpit. He seemed to be infatuated with the girl. Just don't ask me why, her tsundere personality would be considered a major turn-off for most men.

Speaking of Leena…

 **"Alright, Brad! Here I go!"** Leena yelled.

"He's starting to panic!" Brad said in response.

The team was currently in a Zoid Battle with a team that was comprised of two Panther Type Zoids called Hellcats, and a Saber Tiger. No one on their team had been hit yet, but things were starting to get a little hectic. One of the Hellcats charged at Brad and fired.

Both shots from his gun missed, and Brad smirked.

"Take this!" Brad said.

He fired a couple of shots from his new cannon. They both hit their mark, and sent the Hellcat to the ground with its computer system frozen.

While this was going on, Jaune was overseeing the battle and waiting for the right moment to strike. Much like many of the earth's predator species. He knew that this team might try something cowardly, and he was right.

He knew exactly what this team was planning when he saw the Saber Tiger charging at Leena while the remaining Helcat circled around. No words needed to be exchanged between Jaune and Liger Zero Empire as they rushed in to save Leena and her Zoid.

"This Saber Tiger must be the leader of the team, huh?" Leena deduced.

She prepared her Dibison's Megalo Max cannon for her Zoid's signature attack. Several targeters appeared on her screen before converging on the charging Saber and becoming one.

"Well here's some tiger food for thought!" Leena said.

But before she could shoot, Jaune and the Liger chased off the enemy Saber Tiger and caused her to lose the lock on that she had. Needless to say, she was pissed the hell off!

 **"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Jaune?! I had him! Get out of my line of fire!"** yelled Leena.

But Jaune wasn't intimidated in the least. After all, Yang is far scarier than Leena when she's mad. And that's just when she hasn't activated her Semblance!

"Don't let yourself be fooled by tactics like those! That Saber was just acting as live bait! Go after him, and I'll finish off the last Helcat!" Jaune ordered.

He didn't wait for a response as he ran off after that last Helcat. While Leena was a bit skeptical about that answer, she knew better than to question certain orders on the battlefield and went off to take down the Saber Tiger. The last Helcat went into a panic when their team's strategy was figured out, and began firing like crazy!

But the Zero Empire has far greater maneuverability and speed and was easily able to dodge all of the random gunshots from the enemy Zoid. Not wanting to waste time with any flashy stuff, Jaune and the Liger went with a technique that they were in the process of perfecting.

Coming to a stop a few feet away from the enemy, Liger Zero Empire roared as it crouched down and positioned its tail like a scorpion before opening fire with its tail gun. The shots hit home and sent the Helcat to the ground with its system frozen.

Now all that's left is the enemy Saber Tiger.

The pilot was shooting at the Dibison as it charged at the big cat Zoid. However, in the pilot's panic it missed every shot and Leena didn't even need to dodge. Leena smirked in anticipation. It's been awhile since she last used this particular attack.

"You should've realized that if you mess with a bull, YOU'RE GONNA GET THE HORNS!" shouted Leena.

Her Dibison rammed its horns into the enemy Saber Tiger before throwing it right up into the sky! Upon landing and tumbling across the ground, the impact was more than enough to freeze its system and win the battle for the Blitz Team.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… The Blitz Team!"**

It was another win for the Blitz Team… But at the same time, it was a rather close call. Had Jaune and the Liger not interfered with the team's plan for the Dibison, both the Zoid and the pilot would've been in serious trouble.

Meanwhile, Harry watched the whole battle from afar. He knew that Leena would've been fine, as the Dibison is built like a tank with heavy armor that is meant to protect both the pilot and the vulnerable internal parts of the Zoid. Harry removed his binoculars, and smirked at the screen.

" _My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!"_ Harry said to the audience in his head.

That's when he suddenly noticed a very crucial fact. It was the fact that Leena was hitting on some random blonde guy! At least, that's what it looked like to Harry, since he's not very good at reading lips.

"Hold the train, who is that guy? And what's he doing with MY Leena?!" Harry asked himself.

Back with Jaune and Leena, Jaune was actually discussing some business with the enemy Saber Tiger pilot. Turns out, the man wanted to get rid of his 3-Barrel Shock Cannon and Jaune was more than willing to take it off his hands.

But he was definitely going to have his work cut out for him with fixing up this weapon.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Day At The Blitz Team Base…***_

* * *

After getting the Shock Cannon back to the base, Jaune had worked tirelessly to get it repaired and up to snuff. He was currently in the process of mounting it to the Liger's belly.

"With this new gun, we'll have a much easier time fighting against enemies who use long range weaponry." Jaune said as he mounted the gun to the Liger.

With a metallic ***CLANG*** the Shock Cannon was fit into place on the Liger's belly. Jaune stepped back with a satisfied look on his face. Now THIS is a weapon he can definitely use for the Liger Zero.

"There! All set! So, how's that feel, buddy?" Jaune asked.

Liger Zero roared in approval at the feel of its new weapon. A lightweight weapon that didn't at all feel awkward to the Liger Zero. And Jaune smiled at his Zoid's satisfaction with the weapon.

"Glad you like it, Liger. And in our next battle, we'll take it for a test run!" Jaune said.

"Hey Jaune,"

Our blonde male pilot looked to see Leena walking up behind him. She looked like she had something on her mind, but he wasn't quite sure what it is.

"What's up, Leena?" he asked.

"I ran a scan of the battle stats when we got back. You were right. That Saber Tiger was just bait, and if you hadn't chased him off I would've been stuck between its close range combat and the Helcat's long range abilities. So… thanks for the save." Leena said sheepishly.

"No problem, Leena. I'm always happy to help a member of my team." Jaune said with a smile."

Leena was glad that Jaune was being honest, but mentally sighed at the boy's oblivious nature. He obviously never had much luck with women when he was growing up back on Remnant, and that Schnee girl's ice cold rejections didn't exactly help him.

Ah well, she'd worry about that later. Right now, she had other things to deal with.

"How's the Liger liking its new weapon, by the way?" Leena asked.

"He loves it! You know, it's so much better having a weapon integrated with the main body." Jaune said to Leena. "One of the gun barrels was cracked, so I worked around it and redid the armor. So while not as flashy as a triple barrel shotty, it still gives Liger Zero a boost in long range firepower!"

Jaune looked around for Yang and wondered why she wasn't back yet. She said she was going for a walk around the surrounding area, but the fact that she hasn't come back yet was kind of worrisome.

"Leena, I'm concerned about Yang-"

 **"KEEP AWAY FROM MY LEENA!"**

Jaune and Leena looked up to see Harry diving down towards Jaune with his knee poised to strike him down. But Jaune moved out of the way at the last minute and Harry ended up hitting his knee on the concrete floor instead. His eyes bugged out from the pain and he wriggled around on the ground clutching his hurt knee.

" _What the hell was that all about?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

After pulling through the pain, Harry got back up and glared at Jaune.

"THANKS A LOT! If you hadn't moved just then, YOU'D be in pain!" Harry said in anger.

"You must be pretty stupid if you think I'd just let you hit me like that." Jaune replied.

He took a moment to take in Harry's overall appearance. He had pale skin, green eyes, and brown hair that was spiked up at the sides. His clothing consists of a yellow jacket over a green and blue shirt, and brown pants. His jacket had red cloths hanging from behind his elbows, and pink fur details around his shoulders and waist that seemed to connect at the back.

" _This guy seems to be a pompous, rich geek. Reminds me of a certain someone from my past whom I shall not mention."_ Jaune thought to himself.

" _Harry? Wait, this should be good!"_ Leena thought to herself with a small grin.

 **"Don't try to change the subject! Answer me! Just what do you think you're doing hitting on MY Leena?!"** Harry asked in rage.

"Oh, we are very close, you know? Can't get much tighter than this!" Leena said while glomping Jaune. "Isn't that right, Jauney?"

Harry gasped in shock and outrage. He turned whiter than a sheet and just stood there with a stupid look on his face as he tried to comprehend the impossibility that Leena was dating someone other than himself.

As for Jaune? He was beginning to blush due to Leena's apparent flirting with him. But he didn't want to believe that he was getting the wrong signals and tried to calm himself down. Which was quite difficult due to how Leena was pressing her chest against his back.

' _Why me?'_ Jaune asked himself.

* * *

 _ ***Later At The Champ Team Base…***_

* * *

Back at the base, Harry was sitting on the couch as he finished telling a purple colored robot named Benjamin about what happened at the Blitz Team base.

Harry definitely had an impressive collection of Zoids in his arsenal. He had Zoids like Cannon Tortoises, a Shield Liger, an Iron Kong, a Gordos, a customized Dark Horn, a Gustav, a Helcat, a Heldigunner, a Stealth Viper and even a Gojulas! But let's focus on our current pair of antagonist's feelings of depression, shall we?

"So that's why you were wandering around like a lost puppy!" Benjamin said in realization. "Huh! You're pathetic!"

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?!** I just... Happened to be looking for something out in the desert! That's all!" Harry said, trying to defend himself with a lame excuse.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Harry." Benjamin replied.

Harry closed his eyes, smiled sheepishly, and began to scratch his head.

"I guess you've got a point. I must've looked stupid." Harry said with a chuckle.

That's when he realized what Benjamin was implying.

 **"HEY! YOU WANT ME TO REMODEL YOU INTO A FANCY CAN OPENER?!"**

While Harry was attempting to either strangle or dismantle the purple robot servant of his, a second robot that was short and green decided to come to Benjamin's rescue.

"Benjamin's right, Harry." Sebastian said.

Harry didn't seem too happy about the fact that the little green robot was siding with his fellow machine, but decided to at least hear him out.

"Are you gonna turn against me now too, Sebastian?" Harry asked.

"Some newcomer is after your girl! Are you just gonna sit back and watch him take her away from you?" Sebastian asked.

Harry recoiled at what the robot had told them, but he had to admit that he had a point.

"I guess not..." Harry relented.

"Then you'll have to defeat Jaune and take Leena back. Throw down the gauntlet, Harry! You were born to be king! Take him on, and defeat him!" Sebastian encouraged.

Harry gritted his teeth as he thought about a possible future where Jaune and Leena were together. And he hated that possible future! So he pulled himself together and summoned all of his available rage to ready himself for combat.

"YEAAAAAAAH! That's right my friends! My name's Harry Champ, and I'm destined to be king!" Harry declared dramatically. "I'm comin' for ya, kid! So watch yourself, 'cause nobody steals a girl from me!"

Harry began to laugh in a manner that seemed crazy at best, maniacle at worst. Obviously, this guy is obsessed to the point of being beyond reason. And his two robot servants can easily tell this.

"NOW you've done it! What're we gonna do with this guy?!" Benjamin asked.

"At least he'll be off OUR backs for awhile." Sebastian replied.

* * *

 _ ***Back At The Blitz Team Base…***_

* * *

Later that day in the Blitz Team base, Jaune was busy doing physical therapy with Brad. his arm wasn't fully healed from when he and Yang were transported to this world, and he needed to get back into shape. But there was still one thing that put Brad on edge.

"You really should consider yourself lucky." Brad said.

"Why is that?" Jaune asked.

"Because Harry has a thing for Leena, and sees you as an obstacle for her affection. He'll do anything in his power to try and take you down." Brad explained.

"Hmph! So what else is new?" Jaune asked bitterly. "It's not like I haven't faced people who've wanted to kill me in the past."

And he's right. He's had to face the likes of Roman Torchwick, members of the White Fang and even some strange girl with an ice cream theme to her look. Still, he has to stay focused on the upcoming battle.

"But what can you tell me about this Harry guy? Is he a warrior, or something?" Jaune asked.

"He leads the Champ Team. He's a pompous rich boy who participates in Zoid Battles because it gives him something to do. But he is good, I'll give him that. On top of that, he's got the bucks to pour into fixing up his Zoids. If I were you, I'd take extra caution and watch my back." Brad informed.

Jaune reflected on this new information. If what Brad said was true, then Harry would really be a major threat if he challenged the team to a Zoid Battle. Especially since Jaune wasn't up to full strength just yet. But that's what physical therapy was here for. Plus, Jaune didn't know what kind of Zoids Harry's team would be using against them.

And if Jaune was guessing correctly, then that means he'd use his money to buy a powerful Zoid and customize it beyond its normal capabilities. The thought of this made Jaune's blood boil. Rich snobs like Harry and even Weiss always seem to have an unfair advantage with these kinds of things since they have money on their side.

But he'd worry about that later. For now, Jaune was going to just focus on his physical therapy, and try to get himself back up to par.

Meanwhile in the living room of the base, Leena and Jamie were playing a hologram Zoid version of chess where the pieces were all miniature Zoids. Leena's king piece was a Shield Liger, while Jamie had a Pteras as his king piece. But as they were playing, they couldn't help but talk about Jaune's little forced confrontation with Harry earlier that day.

"It's gonna be exciting to see what kind of move Harry makes first, right?" Leena asked.

"Not really. It's got nothing to do with me." Jamie replied.

"Why not?" Leena asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't! That's all!" Jamie said, defending himself.

As they were talking, Leena and Jamie kept moving their game pieces in an attempt to outdo each other. Both of them were great strategists, but they also knew that Jaune has the greatest strategic mind anyone's ever come across. It's no wonder he was made a team leader when he attended Beacon.

"Well, you gotta admit Jaune needs more of a confidence booster." Leena said. "Sure, he's proven himself to be a capable warrior on our team, but he's completely lacking in many other forms of social interaction!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you should use Harry as a means of trying to get Jaune's confidence up." Jamie said as a rebuttal.

"Why would you think I'm using either of them?" Leena asked. "I mean come on! I'm not to blame if Jaune decides to set his goals high in terms of getting a girlfriend! I can't help it if I'm beautiful!"

"Whatever." Jamie said indifferently.

The Pteras pilot smirked and took advantage of Leena's vanity induced trance to deliver the finishing blow to her forces.

"Looks like I beat ya!" Jamie said.

 **"What?!"**

It's true. While Leena had been busy with her little vanity session, Jamie had managed to get her in check mate by surrounding her king. She growled in anger, but then smirked. She turned her head and 'accidentally' knocked the game over with her foot. The game hit the floor and deleted the results making Jamie stare in shock.

"Ah, oops! Gee, sorry! My foot must have slipped." Leena said 'innocently'.

She got up and walked away, giggling to herself at her accomplishment. But Jamie wasn't too happy about Leena being a sore loser, and really didn't appreciate her antics over this game.

 _"Now there's a girl who had a stable upbringing under doc's care..."_ Jamie thought sarcastically.

And the sarcasm was well placed. Doctor Toros was in his office playing with some of his Zoid models like a little kid. I mean it's one thing to love collecting them, but playing with them as a grown man? Yeah, I think we can all agree that this guy needs to grow up!

Meanwhile, Leena was still in the bathroom after having gotten out of a most invigorating shower. She had a pink towel wrapped around her body, humming a small tune as she dried her hair. Her thoughts soon drifted back to the earlier interaction with Harry and her little flirtation with Jaune that added fuel to the fire that was sure to burst forth.

"Ahhh... A duel! Jaune and Harry put their lives on the line and battle it out for me. My legendary beauty is what drives them to such desperate measures." Leena said to herself before blushing slightly. "IT'S MORE THAN AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE MYSELF CAN BARE TO THINK ABOUT!"

The next day, Jaune had just gone outside to go and do a little Junk Dealing as well as to look for Yang. She hasn't been home all night, and he was very concerned. If any of their former friends and teachers found a way to this world and ambushed her, it's quite possible that she might've gotten in over her head.

But as he made his way out of the hangar, he was confronted by…

"Mister Arc, I challenge you!"

You guessed it. Harry Champ... Again…

Jaune wasn't surprised by this challenge. He had expected as much from a pompous snob like Harry. He knew that Harry saw him as an obstacle for Leena's affections that needed to be removed, but he didn't expect the dude to go this far.

"A Zoid Battle with Leena going to the victor!" Harry challenged.

"Leena's not some prize to be won like you're making her seem! She's a person, and I will NOT put up with anyone treating her as anything else!" Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

If there was another thing in the world that he hated, it's slavery. He knows all about the Schnee Dust Company and their use of Faunus Slave Labor and their use of unwilling Faunus test subjects for dangerous and illegal experiments. And the way Harry said that makes Jaune think that Harry's referring to Leena in a way that she's nothing but property.

"But fine, I'll fight you! If only to get you to leave and stop bugging us!" Jaune said.

Harry smirked and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Written on that paper is the time and place of our battle. We'll be battling it out in Battle Mode 0973, so you better prepare yourself!" Harry said, handing Jaune the paper.

Meanwhile, watching from afar, Leena and Jamie had witnessed this whole thing go down. And Leena was honestly touched by how far Jaune was going to defend her honor as a woman.

"Hey, did you hear what he said, Jamie?" Leena asked.

"I did, but I don't get why Jaune wants to fight." Jamie said honestly.

Leena playfully shoved Jamie as she began to go on another vanity tangent.

"Come off it, silly! It's obvious! Jaune's become bewitched by my charm and beauty, and has fallen under my magical spell!" Leena said before sighing dreamily as she envisioned a fantasy. "Oh my, beauty can be such a burden!"

But Jamie wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah right, But I wouldn't be getting so mushy if I were in your shoes." Jamie said.

Leena looked questioningly at the younger pilot, and he gave her his reasoning for not feeling so good about this type of battle.

"Have you ever stopped to think about what'll happen AFTER the battle? Like what if Harry wins?" Jamie asked. "Or Jaune. What if HE wins?"

Now that Leena thought about it, this battle does seem a little bit dangerous. If Harry wins, she may be forced to become his girlfriend. But if Jaune wins…? Actually, now that she thinks about it, becoming Jaune's girlfriend might not be so bad. But still, she had to act as if she didn't care about the outcome, or her intentions might become known,

"OH! What to do? It's too much for one girl to handle!" Leena exclaimed with a light blush.

"This is a hopeless cause." Jamie said in resignation.

Meanwhile, Jaune was walking back into the hangar to bring his truck out, when Brad decided to voice his opinion.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked back.

"Are you really gonna take Leena as your own if you win the battle?" Brad clarified.

Jaune narrowed his eyes slightly, understanding what Brad was talking about. But he answered the mercenary anyway.

"Whether Leena decides to date me or not is her choice to make, not mine! I'm not opposed to the idea of dating her, and if she decided to I'd give it a chance. But I'm not gonna get my hopes up. There's absolutely no way an incredible girl like Leena would ever set her sights on a complete dork like me." Jaune answered.

Brad simply raised an eyebrow in response.

' _Is he really THAT oblivious, or is he just faking it?'_ Brad wondered.

Both men were broken from their thoughts when they heard metal footsteps moving slowly through the air. They looked up and received the shock of a lifetime!

There was a Zoid walking up to their base! And not just any Zoid. It's an Elephant Type Zoid known as an Elephander!

This Elephander is actually a very rare variant of the three types of Elephander. It resembles a giant armored elephant that is quite large and equally heavy. It's ears are flat and round making the head resemble that of an african elephant as opposed to the Assault Variant's Indian Elephant look. This Zoid's base color under the armor is black while the armor is yellow with black streaks here and there. Even the stabilizer knobs are black. And where the eyes would be, the viewing visor of the cockpit is a gentle lilac color like Yang's eyes. But that's where the differences begin to show up.

This Elephander is the Scout Variant of the three Elephander models, and is actually quite different from many of its other Scout Elephander brothers and sisters. While the Scout Variant wasn't made for combat purposes while still having a means of defending itself, this Elephander was different. The back mounted cannon of this Elephander is replaced with several Dark Horn weapons along with the trademark 3D Radar Mast of other Scout Variants. However, the ears also hold a very sophisticated sensor array. On each shoulder, this Elephander sports an AZ 60 mm Hyper Laser Gun. And if one were to look closely, they'd see that it also has a High Capacity Thruster Unit on each side. This Elephander is also slightly thinner and sleeker than most others of its kind, suggesting that it's faster and more maneuverable than most Elephanders.

But what really threw them off about this Elephander Scout Variant is the trunk. The trunk of this Elephander is not a sensory device at all. It's actually the same ESCS device that belongs on the Command Variant of the Elephander. But it also looks like it has the Iron Claw weapon of the Assault Variant while having the Command Variant's tusks.

As for the weapons that replace the back mounted cannon, this Elephander is fitted with several standard Dark Horn weapons, as I mentioned. It has a Special Edition Gatling Rifle that can fire three thousand rounds per minute. And the Anti-Zoid 3-Barreled Linear Cannon is a special attachment as well. Finally, it has all the standard weapons of an Elephander: the Twin Crusher Tusk, the 2-Barrel 45 mm Beam Gun, a 45 mm Machinegun and an AZ 144 mm Rail Gun.

"WHOA! Guys, are you all seeing what I'm seeing, or is it a mirage?!" Jaune asked.

"Oh, it's no mirage, vomit-boy!" said a very familiar voice.

Everyone gasped as they saw who was exiting the cockpit of the Elephander. Even Doctor Toros, who had come out to investigate, was shocked beyond his wildest dreams.

It's YANG! She was the one who was piloting this incredibly armed Scout Variant of the Elephander! But how did she come across such a mighty Zoid?! Why was a Scout Variant Elephander equipped with such diverse weaponry instead of just standard weapons and equipment? Was it a Stray Zoid or a Wild Zoid? Questions for later.

"Yang? Is THIS the reason you were gone all night?!" Jaune asked incredulously.

Yang jumped down to the ground and everyone saw that she was covered in bruises and dirt from something. Even though her Aura was already working to heal the bruises very quickly.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I came across this big boy." Yang said. "See, I got lost hiking out in the desert and came across some crags where I managed to find water and shade. I decided to rest and rehydrate there before heading home, but these sudden tremors caused several of the crags to topple and fall on top of me! I was lucky my Aura tanked most of the damage, but I got stuck under the rocks."

Yang's eyes started to water before the Elephander let out a small elephant trumpet and gently nuzzled her with his trunk. An action that made the blonde girl hug her Zoid's trunk.

"I couldn't get free and was frying out in that heat until night started to fall. I really thought I was gonna die out there, but then my savior came in the form of this gentle giant! He used his trunk to dig me out of the rubble and actually let me into the cockpit despite being a Wild Zoid. And I felt a connection with this big guy. Kinda like how you and the Liger Zero are connected, Jaune." Yang said, finishing her tale.

The Blitz Team was surprised that such a Zoid rescued their teammate, but they were also relieved that Yang was okay. Doctor Toros walked up and put a hand on Yang's shoulder, smiling at her while maintaining a bit of a 'stern father' kind of attitude.

"We're all glad you're okay, Yang. But you nearly lost your life out there too! I hope you'll think next time you want to go on a hike like that and use a buddy system." Doc lightly scolded. "But for now, why don't you and Jamie get your new Elephander registered as a Zoid of the Blitz Team. I think we can use it in the battle against the Champ Team."

Yang nodded at Doctor Toros and motioned for her Zoid to follow her into the hangar.

"Come on, Bumblebee. Let's get you settled into your new home." Yang said to the Zoid who trumpeted in response.

"Bumblebee? Who's Bumblebee?" Brad asked.

"That's what I decided to call the Elephander." Yang replied, walking past the mercenary.

Well, it looks like things are going to be a lot more lively with the Blitz Team now that there are two sentient Zoids in the team.

* * *

 _ ***The Day Of The Battle…***_

* * *

The Blitz Team had finally made it to the battle location. It was an abandoned city that was due for demolition in a few days, but was perfect for the type of Battle Mode that was selected. It was a blind battle, which the Champ Team specializes in.

In front of the entrance to the city was the Champ team in their Zoids. Harry was leading the charge in his custom made Dark Horn. His Dark Horn looked like a styracosaurus that had a bunch of heavy arsenals attached to it. And while most Dark Horns were entirely black with green eyes and knobs, and a single black colored horn, Harry's Dark Horn had two golden yellow colored horns, knobs, frill pieces, and lighter green eyes.

The purple colored robot that was one of Harry's teammates, Benjamin, was piloting a brown colored Cobra Type Zoid known as a Stealth Viper.

And the smaller green robot, Sebastian, was piloting a dark green, almost black Monitor Lizard Type Zoid called a Heldigunner.

' _My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!'_ Harry thought to himself.

Finally, the Champ Team saw their enemy rolling up in the Hover Cargo. But they were ready for this team of fighters. And Harry was still as smug as ever.

"Impressive. I thought you'd be too scared to show up!" Harry said to Jaune, even though the blonde boy can't hear him right now.

"Jaune Arc, good of you to come." Sebastian added.

 **"Sebastian, knock it off! Stop stealing all my lines right when it gets to the good part!"** yelled Harry over the comm link.

As the Hover Cargo pulled up to the battle site, it readied the catapult and began to launch the three Zoids that would be fighting here. First up was Jaune and the Liger Zero Empire. Next was the Dibison. Finally, the front platform opened and out walked the mighty Elephander known as Bumblebee. Bumblebee let loose a loud elephant trumpet upon landing and actually mildly stunned Harry.

"An Elephander…! I've never seen one like that one, but it won't make a difference here!" Harry said to himself.

Once he was sure the enemy was ready for the battle, Harry began dealing out instructions for his team.

"Alright, nobody go after Jaune. He's my target!" Harry ordered.

"Then I'll go after that new pilot and her recently obtained Elephander." Sebastian replied. "Just because she has one, doesn't mean she knows how to pilot it efficiently."

"I guess that leaves me with Leena." Benjamin added.

"Yup! Just make sure to go easy on her. **YOU HEAR THAT? SHE MAY BE THE ENEMY, BUT SHE'S MY LEENA!"** ordered Harry.

While the Commission was taking the time to ready the Judge Capsule for the battle, Leena was busy voicing her thoughts and having another fantasy, not realising that she'd left her comm system for her team on.

"Just think of it. Jaune and Harry will be dueling for my love. How gallant! It's just like something out of a love story!" she said to herself with a heavy blush. "Leena, you're getting downright devious! Oh, if only people knew how hard it was to be stunning like me!"

Yang just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore that last comment. She didn't want to bring up any bad memories.

Meanwhile, Jaune was busy calibrating the Shock Cannon and making sure it wasn't going to interfere with mobility and such.

"It might be just a Shock Cannon, but it sure feels safer knowing we have an additional weapon, right Liger?" Jaune asked.

The Liger Zero Empire roared in response, agreeing with his partner.

Finally, the Judge Capsule landed and the Judge began to get the battle underway.

 **"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. The Champ Team. Battle Mode 0973! Ready...? FIGHT!"**

With the battle started, the Blitz Team followed the Champ Team into the abandoned city. Everyone separated in order to pick off their enemies one on one, but it wasn't going to be that simple. Since this was a blind battle, no one was able to distinguish friend from foe. This was going to make quite the challenge for both teams.

"They're going in blind. In that case, they won't need us to provide back-up support, right Doctor Toros?" Jamie questioned.

But the boy was sorely disappointed when he saw the doctor wasn't paying attention to the battle at all. He was just playing around with a couple of Zoid models! A Pteras and a Redler, to be precise.

"If we attack from up above, they'll go like this! On the other hand, if we escape like so…"

Jamie groaned at his boss's immaturity.

"Doesn't he realize that this is a ground battle?" Jamie asked Brad, who was also watching the battle.

"Who knows." Brad said in response.

Leena and her Dibison were currently trying to find an enemy to try and get some individual points, but were having no luck just yet. And to be honest, this lack of combat was really beginning to stretch the girl's patience pretty thin.

"I can't believe they challenged us to a blind battle!" Leena complained. "The Dibison's firepower will be a total waste! Not to mention Yang's Elephander, Bumblebee, seems to be the only one who could navigate in this kind of battle!"

Suddenly a blip appeared on her radar, but it didn't say whether or not it was a friend or foe.

"Wait! This one's mine!"

The Dibison turned the corner with its Megalo Max Cannon poised to fire. However, Leena stopped herself from attacking when she saw that it was only Yang and Bumblebee.

"Oh, Leena. It's just you." Yang said, holding her fire.

Leena groaned in both disappointment and relief. Relief that she and Yang didn't hit each other, and disappointment that it wasn't an enemy.

"Watch what you're doing, Yang! It would be a shame if we hit each other!" Leena said.

"That's what I'm supposed to say." Yang quipped.

She and Leena went their separate ways to try and find their enemies, making Doctor Toros sigh in relief as his attention had turned to the battle a minute ago.

"That was far too close for comfort! They were about to fire on each other! But that's the risk you take. In blind battles, not knowing who's around the corner's what makes it so much fun!"

But it wasn't quite so fun for Doctor Toros when he accidentally snapped the head off of his Redler Zoid.

"What have I done to you?! Your head's fallen under the console!" Doctor Toros exclaimed in panic.

As he knelt down to try and get the toy's head out from under the darn thing, Brad and Jamie couldn't help but groan at the immaturity of their boss.

"Come on, Doc! The battle's over here." groaned Jamie.

' _Why is this guy head of the team again?'_ Brad mentally groaned.

Quite honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he gets a decent paycheck for the battles he fights in for this team, Brad would've quit a long time ago.

Jaune and the Liger Zero Empire were currently walking through the abandoned city. They were searching for Harry, knowing that it was better to never get cornered in a blind battle. A bleeping dot on his radar alerted him to one of the enemies attempting to corner him.

"There he is! He's in the building right behind me!" Jaune said to himself.

He spoke too soon as Harry's Dark Horn burst through the building with its guns at the ready. Harry was grinning a maniacal grin that seemed downright evil!

"So there ya are, Ben! Come to papa!" Harry said arrogantly.

Jaune cursed and made the Liger run away at full speed while Harry kept shooting like crazy in an attempt to freeze the Liger Zero Empire's computer system quickly. But Jaune wasn't letting that happen without a fight! He maneuvered the Liger in ways that dodged the bullets from the Dark Horn while not losing speed. Up ahead, he saw something that would be his saving grace.

"There! We'll pull a tight turn up ahead! That Dark Horn won't be able to make a turn like that." Jaune said to the Liger Zero.

Liger Zero roared in agreement. Using his claws to get a better grip on the ground, the Liger drifted to make a tight left turn and sped off thinking that the Dark Horn wouldn't be able to follow.

And on a normal day against a normal Dark Horn, they'd be right. But this is one of those times where they were wrong.

The Dark Horn had somehow managed to make that tight turn, and kept running after Jaune and the Liger while firing like crazy! Jaune gritted his teeth in confusion.

"A Zoid like that shouldn't be able to make those tight turns! What's with that Dark Horn?" Jaune asked himself.

Harry was all too happy to answer if it meant he could brag about his Zoid.

"This is no ordinary Dark Horn, my friend! This is a Dark Horn Champ Special! It's fitted with a special Gatling Rifle that can fire three thousand rounds per minute! And this Altar High Density Output Beam Cannon is a custom component as well. Oh! And finally, I've got this High Capacity Thruster Unit!" Harry explained. "This Zoid is specially designed to have both high assault and maneuverability! It's perfect! And befitting a prince like myself! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

As Jaune and the Liger kept running, Harry and the Dark Horn kept running after them while firing a relentless barrage of bullets and energy blasts.

"OH HO, JUST TRY AND GET AWAY!" quipped Harry.

Meanwhile with Leena and her Dibison, she finally heard the gunshots that were ringing out from Harry's Dark Horn and knew that this meant only one thing.

"So it seems they found each other." Leena said to herself.

"Well, hello Leena." said a metallic voice.

Leena had no time to dodge as she was hit by a few shots herself. The barrage stopped as Benjamin and his Stealth Viper slithered over to her. The Viper hissed in challenge as Benjamin decided to taunt his opponent.

"It's not good for you to get distracted."

Naturally, due to her short temper, Leena took the bait and grew very angry by what Benjamin said.

"BENJAMIN, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" growled Leena.

She opened fire on the enemy Stealth Viper using her Bison's trademark Megalo Max cannon, but every shot she fired missed Benjamin! He and his viper slithered away as Leena and the Dibison were quick to give chase. And you should know better than to enrage a bull!

"Still firing at random without using your sights, eh Leena? How typical." Benjamin taunted further.

Naturally, this only served to further infuriate the girl as she began gritting her teeth so hard you could hear them grinding together.

"If I were you, I'd pipe down and start running!" growled Leena.

She fired several more shots from her Megalo Max cannon, drawing the attention of Yang and Bumblebee. Bumblebee trumpeted something that only his pilot could understand, and she grinned as she began to get back some of her old sense of humor.

"You're right, Bumblebee. That's gotta be Leena. Only she can be that _bull_ -headed!" Yang quipped whilst making a pun.

Bumblebee made some sort of elephant noise akin to laughing while Yang just straight up laughed at her own ridiculous pun. But once their sensors picked up an enemy, Yang quickly activated the Hyper Energy Shield to protect them from the gunfire. Lowering the shield, Yang saw that she was up against the Heldigunner Zoid.

"Miss, I'll be your opponent! Count yourself lucky!" Sebastian said.

Yang just grinned and cracked her knuckles in anticipation. She hasn't gotten the chance to fight in a Zoid Battle until recently, and she's pretty excited about this.

"I'm just happy I got such an incompetent opponent for my first battle." Yang said.

"OHHH, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!" Sebastian exclaimed in anger.

He fired two shots at Yang who proved that her Elephander was far more agile than average and jumped back to avoid the blasts. She readied her AZ 60 mm Hyper Laser Guns and opened fire against Sebastian. Unfortunately, Yang's experience in guns is limited to shotguns, so she missed her first strikes.

Meanwhile, Jaune and the Liger Zero were still running from Harry and his Dark Horn. The blonde pilot had a plan, but he needs to get to the right spot first in order to pull it off. And Harry was busy laughing as he thought that he had his opponent on the ropes.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Jaune! Come back and play!" taunted Harry.

But unlike Leena with Benjamin's taunts, Jaune had near perfect control of his emotions when in battle and just focused on trying to get to the right spot. And looky here, it's like Nascar! Here comes another left turn! And no surprise here, Harry just blindly followed him.

But watching from the monitors of the Hover Cargo, Jamie was ready with some tactical advice for Jaune as he saw something coming up ahead just around the corner.

"THERE! Take a right up there, Jaune!" Jamie said.

But rather than turning, Jaune and the Liger just ran straight ahead with the Dark Horn on their tails. An action that only served to further confuse Jamie.

"What's up? I don't get it! Why wouldn't ya turn to get out of the line of fire?" Jamie asked before adding "Besides, it's a dead end up ahead."

But Doctor Toros seemed to understand at least part of what Jaune was doing. Finally, Jaune was at the place where he would make the magic happen. He activated the Liger Zero Empire's Ion Boosters and rocketed towards the wall at the end of the path. Harry thought he was mad for pulling a stunt like this, but was soon stunned with serious surprise when the Liger bounced off of the wall with its claws and mane glowing with its signature attack.

 **"EAT THIS, HARRY! STRIKE LASER CLAW!"** Jaune yelled.

The Liger came down with even more power to its claws thanks to the aid of gravity. Its claws sliced clean through the two legs on the left side of the Dark Horn. Having taken such extensive damage, the Zoid fell to its side as its system froze.

 **"NO! NO! NO! NO! LEENA, FORGIVE ME! I'VE FAILED YOU!"** Harry wailed.

Back at the battle between Leena and her Dibison against Benjamin and his Stealth Viper, Leena had just managed to land quite a few hits on the Cobra Type Zoid and knocked the weapons clean off its head. As the Zoid fell to the ground, Leena and her Dibison stalked up to it. The grin on Leena's face was somewhat demonic as she closed in.

"You know, if you hadn't started taunting me, this would've been so much less painful for you." Leena said. "Any last words before I crush you like a cockroach?"

The Dibison raised its front hoof just as Benjamin began begging for mercy.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of those things I said, please forgive me! No! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Unfortunately, his pleas for mercy went unanswered as Leena crushed the Stealth Viper's neck under her hoof and froze the Zoid's computer system. And with that over, she sighed in relief and happiness.

"That feels so much better! Glad I got that out of my system." Leena said.

With Yang, she still wasn't having much luck against the Heldigunner due to her unfamiliarity with the weapons her Zoid possesses. But then she remembered an old saying she heard once. When range fails you, get in close!

And this was definitely the time to get in close!

"Bumblebee, let's swat this guy away like an annoying fly!" Yang said to her partner.

And Bumblebee agreed. He charged at speeds far greater than an ordinary Elephander and managed to evade every shot Sebastian fired at him. With a mighty swing of his trunk, Bumblebee sent Sebastian and the Heldigunner flying into a building where he got stuck.

"Now, bombs away!" Yang exclaimed.

She aimed her Gatling Gun at Sebastian and opened fire on the Heldigunner! It took a lot of damage and completely froze its combat system. The Judge rang the ending gong and announced the winner.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… The Blitz Team!"**

The whole team started celebrating yet another win, and Leena suddenly appeared on Jaune's screen.

"Hey Jaune, it looks like you won. Listen, I know you didn't agree to the part of the challenge where I become your girlfriend if you win, but I thought about it and I'd like to give us a chance. What do ya say?" Leena asked with a seductive wink.

Jaune's face reddened so bad, he looked redder than Ruby's cloak. All he could do was nod yes in response before blushing even harder when Leena blew a kiss at him. Once her comm system was turned off, Liger Zero Empire growled at his partner.

"You're right, partner. Women are confusing creatures." Jaune said.

With the battle done, the Zoid and its pilot began walking back to the Hover Cargo. It's been a long day, and they both wanted to rest.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Evening…***_

* * *

Doctor Toros was sweating nervously as Jaune glared at him. He was not at all happy with the good doctor's parts order, and was now challenging him.

"You can't be serious about equipping these things to the Liger Zero, are you?" Jaune demanded.

He pulled up a hologram of Liger Zero wearing a blue armor with huge boosters on its back, an orange armor with lots of blades, and a green armor that looked bulky and heavy.

"This blue armor is great for high speed battles, but sucks at getting in close. If it had a few guns attached, I might be more inclined to keep it." Jaune said.

He pointed to the orange armor, which had seven blue laser blades.

"This armor has superb close combat abilities, but it has practically no way to fend off enemies that get too close. Again, it would require a few guns." Jaune explained further.

Then he pulled up the image of the green armor. It was an armor that was built like a tank with twin cannons on its back and lots of hidden artillery all over the body. But that probably weighed it down far too much.

"Now this armor is a real problem. It has awesome assault and defense capabilities, but it's heavier than an Elephander! No offense to you or Bumblebee, Yang. Like hell would I ever equip such heavy armor to Liger Zero! It would break him beyond repair!" Jaune said.

Doctor Toros slumped down from hearing the faults of these armors.

"I know, but they're meant to function as a single unit! Besides, they look so cool!" Doc said.

"I know that. But that's exactly why I cancelled your order. I know the guys you ordered from, and they know that If I'm not happy with something, then they don't give me the parts. Here, take a look at these instead." Jaune said.

He pulled out two wooden carvings that he had created in his spare time. They were both Ligers. One was black and red, and the other was a beautiful amethyst purple in color. One seemed to be streamlined and built for speed, handling, and mid to close range combat as well as high speed had many blades, but it also had a few different guns on it to keep any enemies at bay.

The other one looked like it was primarily built for defensive purposes and also seemed to have the greatest long range abilities. And best of all, they looked way cooler than what doctor Toros was originally gonna buy!

"I designed these armors myself while we weren't in combat or training. Let me talk to some Parts Dealers I know, and we can get the parts delivered to the base." Jaune said

"Well Jaune, I can't see any fault in your plan, so… You got a deal! I'll put in the order first thing in the morning!" Doc said.

"Sweet! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna turn in for the night." Jaune said with a yawn.

He left for his room to get some much needed rest. It had indeed been a long day for the whole team. Jaune was just wondering what sort of challenges awaited them tomorrow.

And then he stopped once Leena surprised him with a goodnight kiss on the cheek. He was still not used to such forms of affection from girls except for his mother and sisters, so he was in a bit of an unusual situation here.

 _*Warning! Jaune EXE. has shut down! Please assist!*_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Jaune): "What's going on?! They can't hit the judge! And where'd this Dark Judge replacement come from?! A sinister organization that bends all the rules has been seriously messing with the Zoid Battles. And NOW they've kidnapped Leena! Don't worry, Babe! I'll save you! Next time on RWBY New Century Zero; Illegal Battle: The Mysterious Backdraft Group is Coming After Us! Ready… Fight!"**_


End file.
